She Will Be Loved
by Enchanted Evangeline
Summary: FINSIHED! NOT a song-fic! Will Kel ever find someone? There is a plot! Most of our fav people are back! Takes place in New Hope and Corus for Neal and Yuki's wedding! KD! Please review! I'm so bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Um, I've never actually written a Tortall fanfic, so I'm a little bit nervous. I got this idea while reading some GREAT K/D fics (LOVE the K/D goodness! I can't get enough!) and listening to the Maroon 5 song She Will Be Loved' on the radio. So, um, enjoy!! Please review, but be easy on me! This is a big step for me - what with the whole writing a fanfic about Tamora's characters considering for awhile I refused to read ANY because I didn't want them to ruin the goodness of the books....but now I can't get enough! hehe!! R/R!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, hopefully the plot, but even that maybe not. If I did steal it....sorry!! I only wish I was as creative, original and brilliant as Tamora!!  
  
K/D!!!!  
  
The men stopped in front of New Hope's large wooden gate. Thankfully, no one had sounded any alarm, so he didn't feel so bad about waking anyone up. But yet, where were the watchmen and the guards?  
  
He heard his men grumbling behind him. I'm sure they'll come soon enough, boys. He sighed. Kel was not going to be happy when she found out her people had failed to report any strangers. He smiled at the thought of her....  
  
He had not seen her for over 4 months. It had been a year since Raoul and Buri's wedding, the last and first time that they had ever really talked without being interrupted by battles, kidnappings, or Meathead. He loved talking to her, and not until 2 months ago did he realize how much he really missed her company.  
  
A cough intruded on his thoughts of Kel. Uh, Sir,  
  
He cut in. Please, no sir! Just Dom! He hated when his new men called him sir' instead of Dom.  
  
Uh, Dom, maybe we should knock....they don't seem to realize we're here.  
  
Right, right. Of course. He jumped off his horse and pounded on the gate.  
  
He heard the scattering of feet and a muffled, Who goes there? Another man's head popped up from the walkway at the top of the wall.  
  
He sighed. Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and his squad from the King's Own.  
  
The watchman on top of the wall signaled for the squad to move forward through the now-open gate of New Hope.  
  
They rode quietly in, only to be greeted by none other than Tobe. Master Dom!! he cried.  
  
Tobe, really! It's Dom! Just Dom! He ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
We weren't expecting you....should I get up Kel?  
  
Dom smiled wryly. I see you've stopped calling her Lady' then, eh?  
  
Tobe blushed. She made me stop. She hated being called it.  
  
Dom grinned. No, don't bother waking her. He thought. Do you know of somewhere where my men and I can sleep?  
  
Oh, yes! Tobe first led them to the stables to care for their mounts, and then brought them to a small empty barracks that was used for visitors and the like.  
  
Tobe soon realized that there weren't enough rooms for all of Dom's men. He racked his brain for another place where Dom could sleep. Merric's barracks for his guards was full, and Neal's rooms were too, what with Yuki visiting. Well Sir, he stopped, Dom, sorry, Dom, you can sleep in my room.  
  
Dom yawned. And where might that be?  
  
Next to Kel's.  
  
I don't know Tobe...besides. Where are you going to sleep?  
  
I can sleep on the floor of Kel's room. She doesn't mind. I always did when we used to stop at inns.  
  
Dom sighed. It was well after midnight and he had been riding for most of the night from Steadfast.... Sure, why not? They crept quietly into Tobe's room. Thanks again Tobe. He lied down on the bed, taking off his boots and shirt. I'll wash your sheets in the morning. Goodnight. Tobe walked to Kel's door. he turned around, um, could you wake me before Kel realizes I'm here...I don't want to startle her or anything. She might be angry with this surprise visit. Tobe nodded and went into Kel's room.  
  
Dom sighed and laid back down. He had at least 5 hours of sleep before Kel woke up to practice her glaive pattern dance. But she might not since Tobe would be there.....why was he now always thinking of Kel? He yawned. He'd have to ponder tomorrow. He needed his sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dom! Dom! Tobe was now shoving Dom's shoulder. Dom!! Kel's awake! His eyes sprang open. He dizzily sat up but before he could put on his shirt, Kel walked in.  
  
He blushed.  
  
She gawked at the sight of Dom - in New Hope, but smiled in spite of how confused she was. Dom? What on Earth are you doing here? When did you arrive? Why?  
  
He waved his hand to silence her questions. He cocked an eyebrow. No hello?  
  
She laughed. He stood up to grab his shirt but she quickly embraced him. She was ecstatic to see her good friend again....  
  
Dom, startled, nervously hugged her back, all too well aware of the fact that he was shirtless and blushing. Tobe coughed. He thought they might have been hugging a little _too _long.  
  
Kel quickly understood and released Dom just as quickly as she had embraced him.  
  
Why don't we talk over breakfast, my lady? Dom offered.  
  
She jokingly slapped his arm. Don't call me my lady'. If Tobe can stop, so can you! He smiled, pulled his shirt over his head, and the two walked off to the mess hall leaving Tobe by himself with his own confused thoughts.  
  
Raoul got your letter, and decided to fulfill you r request. He gestured to himself. My squad and I are at your service until further notice.  
  
She grinned. She hadn't concealed herself behind her mask nearly as often as she used to. It was too much trouble, so she only did it when necessary; like dealing with a _very_ stubborn refugee or fighting in a battle. Dom noticed and shoved porridge into his mouth in order to hide his own grin.  
  
Is that you, dear cousin? Neal slipped into the seat next to Kel.  
  
Meathead! How good to see you! They shook each other's hands heartily across the table, but then got serious again.  
  
So, dear cousin, what brings you to this neck of the woods?  
  
Well, Meathead, Neal cringed, Raoul sent my squad and I to help out here at New Hope for how ever long Commander Kel here needs us.  
  
Kel quickly slipped on her mask before she blushed. I'm no commander... And I never even come close to blushing...no matter how much someone praises me...is it because it's Dom? No! Surely not...  
  
Ah, so young, so modest. Neal sighed and ate his porridge. She mentally sighed; no one noticed the battle going on in her head/  
  
Is your Yuki here, Meathed?  
  
As a matter-of-fact, she is! She arrived last week.  
  
Kel snickered. And we haven't seen much of Sir Meathead here, for the past week.  
  
Dom grinned at Neal's red cheeks. You're just jealous!, he retorted. He glared at Dom, forgetting that Kel had even said it.  
  
Dom ran a hand through his hair. Neal, calm down.... Kel put her hand on his shoulder. I was only joking... Neal swatted off her hand.  
  
You _are_ jealous, aren't you Dom? He smirked. You're two years older than me, and you're just jealous that you haven't found your true love.  
  
Kel's face twisted with anger. she shouted, standing up. How dare you speak to him like that? The entire mess hall looked in their general direction.  
  
Dom looked at his hands. Kel, it's ok, really...Neal's right anyway. Kel sat back down and looked at her own bowl, embarrassed by her sudden outburst at Dom's expense.  
  
Neal was finally aware of what he had said. Dom, look, I didn't mean it... But Dom waved his hand. It's in the past. It's fine. He stood up. I have to go wash Tobe's sheets anyway. Excuse me. He brought his bowl to the dish station, and went back to his room.  
  
Kel punched Neal's arm. What was that for?, she demanded. That was a horrible thing to say to him!  
  
Neal looked at his feet. I just got angry. Sorry.  
  
Kel sighed. I guess it's alright. But you should probably apologize to him.  
  
Neal nodded. Hey - since when did you become so defensive of my cousin anyway? Kel ignored him and left to bring her own bowl to the dish station just as Yuki walked in for her breakfast.  
  
A/N: What do you think so far?? Soon enough Dom and Kel will happen. I thought I'd do it faster....but apparently not. Sorry to disappoint you!


	2. Chapter 2

Ready for more?? I hope so! Please review!!!!  
  
Oh! By the by! (love that phrase) the reviews that make no sense - ie, the ones that talk about Atlanta and such....yeah, ignore them. I had to put this story on as my Hercules one since my stupid computer won't let me create new stories, and since I'm too lazy to go downstairs to use THAT computer...well yeah, you get the picture. So don't mind those reviews. Or the publish date either. I published it on 8/30/04. Sorry for the inconvenience!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one? Shouldn't you all have realized that I don't write NEARLY as well as Tamora?? But I do wish Dom was mine....hm, yeah. I love Dom! and Neal too! (ah, the sarcasm!)  
On with the story!!!!  
  
Washing Tobe's sheets gave Dom plenty of time to think of her.  
  
Neal was right, he was jealous that Neal had found Yuki. He wanted his own Yuki. Well not, Yuki, but he did want someone to love and care for. He did want to settle down eventually. But he didn't know with whom he'd like to spend the rest of his days with....  
  
He sighed. No, he had an inkling.  
  
He realized someone was talking to him. he turned around to find Tobe, standing there eating one of the carrots from the refugees' garden.  
  
I said, I wanted to know if you'd just like to use my room while you're staying here. I can sleep in the barracks with the other residents, I don't mind. I have friends there...just like you're friends with Kel.  
  
Dom laughed. As long as it's ok with Kel, I'd lo - wouldn't mind. Phew! He caught himself before using the l-word.  
  
Tobe cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. One more thing.  
  
Dom nodded.  
  
Do you like Kel? I mean, you guys were acting kinda funny when you saw each other this morning. I mean, I'm only 11 and I don't really know anything about love, but you're eyes got bigger, and you two hugged for an awful long time, and....  
  
Dom cut him off. Why, don't you, um, go ask Kel if it's ok that I stay in the room next to hers.  
  
Tobe grinned. Dom didn't like the looks of that grin. Ok, but I don't think she'll mind! He raced off leaving a baffled Dom washing sheets.  
  
Neal finally found Dom as he was bringing the sheets to the laundry line to dry. he stopped, breathing hard. I'm sorry about what I said at breakfast. It was a horribly moronic thing to say, even for me. Especially in front of Kel. Dom swung around.  
  
Apology accepted. Although you know you were right, as hard as that is for me to fathom... Neal slapped his cousins head. But why are you apologizing about saying in front of Kel?  
  
Because she's our friend and I probably embarrassed you....why else?  
  
I dunno.... he paused, eyes slightly frantic. You said it.  
  
Neal nodded, looking skeptical. Uh, sure. So, has our Commander told you what your assignments are yet?  
  
Dom's head shot up. Oh, no! He shoved the sheets into Neal's hands. Do you mind? No one seems to need a healing now anyway.... He ran off to headquarters, hoping to find Kel.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, Anaki, could you inform the cooks that we will need a large cake for Sir Merric's birthday this evening?  
  
What about cakes for the refugees, lady?  
  
Each house is making their own. The cooks will only need to make one for Sir Merric and his men, Sir Neal, our visitors and myself.  
  
Very well, Lady.  
  
Dom stood in the doorway watching Kel sift through papers on her desk. I thought clerks were supposed to help, she grumbled under her breath.  
  
Um, Lady Kel?  
  
Kel looked up when she got no response, and looked in the direction Anaki was facing. she cried on seeing Dom, casually leaning against the door frame grinning at her. She coughed; nervous. Thank you, Anaki. That will be all for now.  
  
Yes, lady. She left.  
  
She pulled up a chair for him.  
  
Thanks. I see the Commander of New Hope is not only in charge of the refugees themselves, but also any festivities.  
  
She laughed. Yes, especially since Merric is turning 20 today. She fidgeted with her pen.  
So, what brings you here?  
  
To New Hope? Didn't we already have this conversation?  
  
She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her amusement. I assume you'd like your assignments?  
  
He nodded. I suppose it would be nice if my men knew what they should be doing...  
  
She sighed; he was hopeless. Well, you have 10 men, right?  
  
Including myself, 11.  
  
She looked down at her papers, very aware that he was staring intently at her. Well, we have enough people on the work lists, but Merric could use a few extra men. And what with fall and Midwinter approaching, we'll need extra men to collect firewood and seal and cracks in walls and ceilings. I don't want to lose people because of the cold.  
  
He nodded. So you want me to split my men up?  
  
She looked guiltily at him. If you don't mind...  
  
He smiled. Course not! Anything for the Lady Knight. He mocked bowed his head.  
  
She sighed. Sometimes I question the fact whether I really am a knight...or a lady. She looked down at her hands, embarrassed that she had said such a thing out loud.  
  
Dom leaned forward, concerned.   
  
She shook her head, out of her reverie. Why did she say that? She could usually control her thoughts and emotions...but not as easily when Dom was near.... she tried to laugh, but Dom saw through it. Kel, are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk?  
  
Dom, I'm fine, really. He sat back unconvinced. she started, you could join whichever group you want, but it'd make more sense if you helped with the sealing and actual carpentry.  
  
He laughed, (still slightly concerned), Then I'll do carpentry. He paused dramatically. As long as you don't.  
  
She tried to look hurt, but laughed instead. No, I won't be dealing with nails. I'll only be collecting wood and stuffing cracks with cloth.  
  
The lunch bell clanged. I'll split up my men after lunch. He stood up. Could I accompany the fair lady to lunch? He cocked an eyebrow and winked, his eyes dancing mischievously.  
  
Why yes, good sir. He bowed and offered her his arm. She tried to keep her eyes from bulging; she must have done a good job because Dom didn't notice. Now, good sir, what would the people think? We can not have rumors flying around my camp, can we? She cocked her own eyebrow.  
  
He laughed, slightly disappointed, but Kel failed to notice, and lowered his arm. As you wish. And the two walked to the mess hall.  
  
A/N: You like thus far?? There shall be more drama later...Dom and Tobe are gonna chat! And then let the festivities of Merric's birthday begin!! Well, that might be much later....but I'll need support!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!! Thanks!  
  
Ah, and yes, Tobe hadn't talked to Kel about the sleeping arrangements yet....and Dom forgot to ask! Silly Dom!! but maybe this could lead to a slight predicament later...? maybe not, I'm not sure yet! I'm writing this on the fly! (could ya tell?)  
  
Atlanta Enchanted


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY!! I got reviews!!! I'm such a happy camper now!! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story!! And I know the whole plot thing is sooo unoriginal, I mean, there are BUNCHES of Kel/Dom stories, but who cares?? I can't get enough of them!!  
Sorry if some people seem out of character - I try, but I'm not Tamora!! ( can that count as my disclaimer? lol )  
Here's your next chappie!! Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kel sat down across from Neal while Dom was till getting his lunch. You guys okay now?  
  
Yeah. He wasn't too upset about it.  
  
Hey Meathead, move over. Dom slid into the seat next to his cousin. Where is Yuki? I haven't seen her yet.  
  
Neal sighed. My Beautiful Flower is writing letters to Lalasa, the Princess and all her other friends at the palace. She needs to tell them she's alive, and she needs Lalasa to send Kel her bridesmaid dress and our and Merric's tuxes.  
  
Kel made a face. You mean I have to see that wretched dress two weeks before we even leave for Corus?  
  
Well, dear Keladry, our wedding is in 3 weeks, and Lalasa will have other things to attend to. She just needs you to try it on and make sure it fits.  
  
Dom noticed Kel's unhappiness and quickly changed the subject. So is anyone going to tell me about tonight's festivities?  
  
Neal laughed. Well, we're claiming they're for Merric's birthday, but they're also to let the refugees have some fun.  
  
Kel smiled, since the war is winding down, there's going to be lots of work before Midwinter, and then we leave for Neal's wedding, so we figured they needed a party.  
  
As do you two.  
  
Kel smirked. I myself _loathe_ parties, thanks to my Lord Raoul, and Neal here, well it doesn't matter because Yuki's here.  
  
Neal threw a roll at her head, but she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
The three continued to eat until Tobe came dashing in. Oh, Lady, there you are.  
  
  
  
Kel, sorry. Kel. He paused, seeing Dom, but continued anyway. Kel, since there are no other rooms for Dom to sleep in, I offered him my room. On noticing Kel's questioning glance: Merric's barracks are full with Dom's men, Yuki's here, and I can sleep with the refugees.  
  
Kel stammered, clearly taken aback, Um, well, yeah. She coughed, I mean, as long as Dom doesn't mind.  
  
He grinned flirtatiously. Not at all. Besides, he laughed, slightly blushing, I need a place to sleep.  
  
Kel attempted a smile, faltered, and focused again on her food, trying not to look too heartbroken.  
  
Neal noticed, but decided (for once) not to say anything. He was thoroughly confused. Dom and Kel? No, he inwardly smiled, Never! Still, he would have to talk to Yuki....  
  
Then Dom, I'll take my things out and put yours in. Tobe started to walk off.  
  
Dom shoved one last forkful of peas into his mouth, excused himself, and went to help Tobe.  
  
Dom started as he and Tobe walked from the mess hall to Kel's rooms at headquarters, does Kel have any unusual sleeping habits I should know about?  
  
Tobe looked confused.   
  
I mean, I know she used to have nightmares about Blayce...  
  
Oh! No, she doesn't have nightmares anymore...I don't think. He thought. She could, because I do hear her crying sometimes. She's been crying more lately...It's hard to hear sometimes, but I know she does.  
  
Dom looked worried but Tobe didn't notice as the two walked in to move Tobe's things.  
  
To himself: I never pictured her crying...She's always either smiling, or has that damn Yamani mask on. But after that incident today, I feel like I'm seeing more of her emotional side...  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you know why she cries?  
  
Tobe looked at him. Well I don't know for sure, but I think I have any idea. Dom nodded, silently urging him on. All her friends are either courting, betrothed or already married. Shinko, Neal, Merric, Owen....  
  
Dom looked shocked. Merric? Owen?  
  
Yes, Merric's betrothed and Owen's courting some court lady. And you too. I think she just feels...  
  
Dom's mouth opened in complete surprise.   
  
Don't you have someone Sir Dom?  
  
N-no!! What makes you think that?  
  
Tobe shrugged. Thought I heard it somewhere. Dom wanted to pry, but the stubborn look he got made him think otherwise.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Yuki! My rose petal! Neal waltzed into his rooms where his betrothed was busy writing.  
  
Neal, not now. I'm almost done writing to Shinko. She didn't look up and continued to write.  
  
he sounded hurt, but I think I might have some interesting news...and I brought you lunch.  
  
Her pen stopped. What is it Neal? she sighed.  
  
Well, we have some peas here...  
  
she growled impatiently.  
  
He nervously chuckled. Do you think it's possible that there could be something between Kel and Dom?  
  
Yuki thought. Why do you ask?  
  
Well, Kel's been defensive of Dom, he's been more careful about his flirtations with her, he seems skittish around her, and she was anxious that he would sleep in the room next to her. He said in one long, dramatic breath.  
  
Yuki thought again and the tiniest of smiles appeared on her face. she said and got back to her letter.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Dom split his men so that 4 men went with Merric and 7 (including himself) helped collect wood and repair the buildings.  
  
Around late afternoon he watched as Kel helped the children with their staff-work. These days, she barely had to teach anyone any weaponry; the refugees were helping each other. Maybe she won't have to come back after Neal's wedding... he thought. When she noticed that he was standing not too far off and watching her intently, she blushed, trying to hide her face. But when she looked up again, he was gone.  
  
He was trying to figure out why he had been staring at her when the bells clanged: 5 o'clock. Merric's party was to start in an hour. He looked forward to chatting with Kel. Maybe he would...  
  
What was he thinking?? This was Kel! _The _ Lady Knight! He couldn't possibly like her! She wasn't one of the court ladies with whom he used to flirt, and occasionally court.  
  
Used to.  
  
No! He couldn't possibly like Kel! She was bigger than most women, and she'd seen things that only some women riders had seen. She was a knight who also happened to be a woman. She was his friend, his good friend. She wasn't overly attractive...but she was smarter than most women, and she could hold up a conversation....  
  
But she was Kel!  
  
But who do you flirt with now Domitan? Who have you been flirting with uncontrollably, missed and been worried about for the last few years?  
  
....Kel.....  
  
A/N: I know I know!! Another chapter and still not K/D fluff!! But it will come!...eventually. In case you could not notice, that last bit Dom was obviously arguing with himself. Everyone does it....don't try to deny it cuz I know you do!! (mwahaha!) anyway, so yeah. Hope you liked this chapter, and that it wasn't too confusing....I may update later tonight, but I dunno yet.  
  
Keep those beautiful reviews coming!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go -  
Chapter 4!!!  
  
I think that might have been the best poem I've ever written...besides the one I said today when my brother needed to write a poem with bear' and there'. Ahem.  
  
See? A bear -  
Over there!  
  
It's a masterpiece, I know. I should probably patent it...but I'll let you read the fourth chapter now instead (aren't I so generous?) Anyway...  
Enjoy! (and review!!!!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merric walked over to where Kel, Yuki, Neal and Dom were talking about the possibility that the war was almost over. Hey guys, thanks again for such a great surprise party. He laughed. Even if my birthday was just the excuse.  
  
They all chuckled. We're just sorry that we couldn't get you any presents. But just think, in a few weeks, you'll be back in Corus, and you'll be able to see Lady Cessa.  
  
Merric blushed and punched Neal's arm.   
  
The refugees had made a giant fire pit where there was a roaring fire. Around midnight, most of the refugees had gone to bed, along with Neal, Yuki and Merric; tomorrow was the first day of the preparations before Midwinter. Kel and Dom were the only ones left at the now diminishing fire. They talked about the war, the upcoming wedding of their best friends and about New Hope.  
  
Something had been bugging Kel for a long time, so she finally asked. So, do you miss your lady back in Corus?  
  
What lady? he asked innocently, looking into the fire. He was very aware of how close she was sitting to him, even if she wasn't. She was only inches away....  
  
she was baffled. Someone as charming and handsome as Dom didn't have a lady? Don't - aren't you courting someone?  
  
he answered simply and quietly. I haven't courted anyone in the last few years.  
  
She fell silent. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a friendly silence. Kel was still trying to comprehend the fact that Dom wasn't courting, and Dom was still trying to sort out his feelings.  
  
  
  
She looked up. She thought she saw something flicker across his blue eyes, but it was only the reflection of the fire.   
  
Do you have anyone to miss?  
  
She looked down at her hands, afraid she was going to blush, and suddenly aware as to how close they were sitting. No, I don't.  
  
He nodded. Then I guess that makes two of us. He tried to chuckle softly. Instead he looked up at the clear sky. Hm. Sky sure is clear tonight.  
  
  
  
Lots of stars.  
  
She could feel the awkward silence now. It was like smoke, smothering them. The fire was dancing down at their feet.  
  
Fire's almost out.  
  
Yeah. It's pretty late.  
  
He coughed, trying to arouse any courage he had. Uh, Kel?  
  
She avoided his eyes - afraid of what she might do if she looked at them...she might lose her tongue and not be able to speak.  
  
Can I ask why you don't have a man back home?  
  
She thought. You could ask, but I don't have an answer.  
  
He looked at her. Kel, look at me.  
  
She reluctantly complied. Her Yamani mask intact.  
  
Kel, I can tell when you're wearing that damn mask of yours... his lips curved slightly upward.  
  
She smiled slightly too. I think you, Neal and Yuki are the only ones.  
  
Kel, you know you can talk to me about anything. Right?  
  
She tried to avoid his gaze, but it was mesmerizing. She would be glad to just stare into his eyes all day, every day....but when would I be able to do that? She mentally slapped herself.  
  
Kel, I think you know why...Do you want to talk about it?  
  
  
  
He looked at her. Her eyes glazed slightly, a sign that she was upset.  
  
I know it's because I'm a knight and I don't look like the other court ladies. She couldn't keep her emotions in anymore, but she wouldn't let them out. She needed to cry; and be alone.  
  
She got up aburptly. I should go to sleep. Goodnight, Dom. Before he could say anything, she got up and ran back to her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm stopping it here!! haha! I know I'm evil - sorry, I can't help it!! I thought this would be a good place....and sorry that it's short, but hey! two updates in one day!!! Hey, that's awesome!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
- Atlanta Enchanted


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so I've had some, inquires about the whole Kel crying thing. So it might be a LITTLE out of character, but come on people!! She's a female knight, in charge of 500 plus refugees, her first charges got killed, she has a huge crush and hasn't been courted or kissed in like 2 years!! I think she should be able to cry sometimes - don't you? Give the girl a break!! Anyway, now that I'm done ranting...I don't mean to point fingers, I just wanted to clarify. Also, the fluff shall come soon enough - I'm writing this on the fly remember, so when things pop into my head, well, yeah, they go into the story. So don't pressure me anymore.....must....resist....peer......pressure.  
AAAND I'm scaring myself....  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not Tamora.  
  
Here's Chapter 5!! ENJOY! (and please review!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dom stared after her. Was it something I said? He doused the fire and ran after her. By the time he reached his room, she was lying in her bed, pretending to be asleep. But he could hear her muffled sobs through the door.  
  
He knocked softly on her door.  
  
If I pretend to be asleep, he'll go away soon enough...but why do you want him to go? You like him...No! I don't!  
  
Kel? Are you alright? He asked louder now.  
  
Is he - worried? About me? He _is_ your friend....  
  
He got frustrated. Why was she shutting him out like this when all he wanted to do was help? He would do anything for her. Kel, I know you're not asleep. Please, she could hear the fear in his voice, I wantto help you. He paused. When he didn't hear movement: Kel, you can't hide in their forever...you have to come out sometime.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
He sounded desperate now. Kel, you can't keep your emotions bottled up like this... When he still got no answer, he fell dejectedly back onto his bed. Grumbling, he pulled off his boots and took off his shirt. He put his hands behind his head, blew out the candle and laid back.  
  
He was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't hear a door open or so the tall, shadowy figure in the doorway. But he heard the sniffle.  
  
His head jerked over to the door. he breathed. He slowly stood up and walked over to her, unsure of what to do. He could barely see her tearstained face, but he knew she had been crying.  
  
She was just as hesitant. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried in front of someone. A part of her wanted to be comforted, but how did one go about getting it?  
  
Suddenly, Kel had an answer.  
  
Dom knew she needed someone at this very moment. Putting his nervousness aside, he hugged her.  
  
That was when she completely broke down. He let go of her and let her sit on his bed. he whispered soothingly as he sat beside her and held her. She wept into his shoulder, completely unaware that he was shirtless. He stroked her hair and just let her cry. Sometimes that was all someone needed.  
  
When her sobs subdued, she straightened up. She swiped at her eyes and saw his wet shoulder. She let out a small, watery laugh. Oh, Dom, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me... She wiped his shoulder dry with his sheet. His eyes widened in surprise when his shoulder became tingly from her soft touch....  
  
He tried to smile. It's alright. What exactly had provoked her to cry so much? Do you want to talk now?  
  
She shook her head and looked at her hand that was still holding the sheet.  
  
He was exasperated. Fine. But Kel, you just cried for 10 minutes! I know something's wrong....I've never seen you cry.  
  
She breathed hard. I don't even know, Dom. I guess - I guess I'm just lonely. She sighed. Which makes no sense since, well, how can I be when there are 600 people here who practically consider me there mother and guardian? She held her head in her hands, exhausted and frustrated with herself. I don't know _what's_ wrong with me...  
  
Dom thought. Kel, have you ever been in love?  
  
She was taken aback, but still considered the question. Well, I think I was once or twice...  
  
Dom smiled. This wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but now at least she was talking and her mind were on other things.   
  
She blushed. Well, Cleon...which you probably knew...although when he told me he had to get married, I wasn't too upset. So maybe I only loved the fact that he was semi-interested in me, but...  
  
Kel, I think he was more than semi-interested'...I heard he wanted to have a family with you...  
  
She sighed. I think he might have only liked me because I was there and because he didn't have to bend down to kiss me...  
  
Dom's smiled faded slightly. The thought of her kissing anyone else made him slightly....no, no it didn't make him jealous. At all. But how could she think that he was only semi-interested in her? Anyone else?  
  
She blushed again. Oh, no, I'm not telling you!  
  
Kel, come on! You can tell me anything! Who would I tell? He grinned mischievously.  
  
She stared at him straight in the eye. If you tell anyone...  
  
Trust me, I don't plan on making you angry. I like my body in one piece.  
  
She laughed. Fine....Gods, I can't believe I'm going to admit this..... She took a deep breath.   
  
His face twisted and he made a face. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Oh, please tell me he never....never...kissed you!  
  
She laughed again. Why? You wouldn't be jealous....would you?  
  
He fell silent. His smile faded.  
  
  
  
Um, nothing. He looked out his window. By Gods, look at the time! It's getting lighter out as we speak! We need our rest, Lady Knight! He rose. Confused, she did too. Goodnight then. He turned towards his bed without looking back at her.  
  
She walked back to her door. She turned around to ask him if he was alright, but he was already lying down. Defeated, exhausted and confused, she went back to her room.  
  
But sleep didn't come so easily for either of them....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know! I know!! I'm so evil!! I wanted Dom to admit to her his feelings...but he doesn't even have his own feelings sorted out yet!! Perhaps he'll sort them out in front of her...I dunno yet.  
Please review!! Constructive criticism is great too! (But remember, I'm not Tamora, so don't grill me too much!)  
  
Atlanta Enchanted


	6. Chapter 6

Yay!! Chapter 6!! I must say Thank you to all who have reviewed!! None of my other stories have gotten So many reviews for so few chapters!! THANK YOU!! And Kel won't cry this chapter, maybe next but I dunno. ALSO! yes, my pen-name IS from_ Ella Enchanted . _It's my favorite Greek myth (Atlanta) and my ALL-TIME favorite book (and a decent movie). So, um, yeah.  
Here's Chapter 6!!  
ENJOY!!!! ( and review!! )  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kel woke up well after dawn. She sat up and picked up her practice glaive. She started to do a pattern dance, and because her body was so used to it, she had plenty of time to think.  
  
What happened last night? I cried in front of Dom.... -her face fell- Oh Gods, now he probably thinks I'm all emotional and all that....but he's known me for 6 years now! He'll know better...right? He _did_ want to comfort me last night and he was concerned about me...but Neal or Merric would have too if I had cried in front of them! They'd be terrified..._Why_ did I have to cry! Especially in front of Dom! And why did he suddenly become upset? Was it what I said?...No! Why would he be jealous? It's just me! I'm just the Lady Knight - The Yamani Lump - why would handsome, charming Dom be jealous of Neal - even if I _did_ kiss him?...He wouldn't be.  
  
Her dance finally complete, she propped her glaive against the wall. She reached for the door knob but decided to knock - in case Dom was sleep, or worse...naked. Who says that would be bad? part of her mind asked.  
  
The door opened, but instead of Dom, it was Tobe. Mornin', Lady. Kel nodded but her eyes were searching behind him. He already went to breakfast. I came to see if you were alive since the sun's already risen and breakfast's almost over.  
  
Thanks, Tobe. I was coming - I went to bed late last night...what with the party, paperwork... her voice trailed off.  
  
he said unconvinced as he watched her head off to the mess hall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kel sat down next to Neal and across from Yuki. Late night last night, Keladry? Neal asked innocently (well, as innocently as Neal could be).  
  
She scowled but didn't answer. Yuki saw that Kel's mind was elsewhere and she and Neal continued with their previous conversation. Kel ate her porridge, still analyzing the night before. Suddenly, Anaki, one of the clerks, rushed into the mess hall.  
  
Lady Kel!  
  
What is it, Anaki?  
  
Three wagons full of refugees from the village of Hillsdale have just arrived.  
  
she asked in disbelief. Wyldon never said anything about more refugees...we have no more room! She thought, And Scanra hasn't been attacking random villages for over 2 months now! She rubbed her temples. It was too early in the morning for a crisis already. Tell them I'm coming. And then tell everyone that we're having a mandatory meeting.  
  
Yes, milady. She scurried off.  
  
Neal stood up. Want me to come?  
  
  
  
The two best friends walked in silence down to the gate. One of the new women ran out to meet the two knights. Oh, good sirs! She knelt down before them and tried to kiss their feet. They pulled away in disgust. Kel decided to ignore the fact that she had confused her for a male.  
  
State your name and your business. Neal said impatiently.  
  
The woman stood back up. I am Salis, and this is my family, and we're from the village of Hillsdale.  
  
Kel seemed skeptical. What brings you and your _large_ family to New Hope?  
  
Salis hung her head. Our homes were burnt to the ground by the other villagers. They wanted us out. We heard about this refugee camp, and we decided to come here - we need a home.  
  
Why didn't you go to the nearest fiefdom, then? They're the ones you are supposed to go to. Besides, we have no room for you here.  
  
Salis knelt before Kel again. Please, good sir, can't you spare us?  
  
she stated simply, because I'm not a She tapped her foot. You and your _family_ will go back to your nearest fiefdom, and your Baron will deal with you.  
  
Salis gawked. You're-you're a _woman_?  
  
Dom strode up. You heard the Lady Knight, the _Commander_ of New Hope. Leave now and go to your Baron. Salis stood there, appalled.  
  
She spat on the ground. If we knew that this camp was run by a female, let alone a female _knight_, we would have never come!  
  
Kel's face became stone. She glared at the woman. Well sorry to have wasted your time. Now if you excuse us, we have more important things to attend to. Kel waved for a few of the convict guards to escort the wagons out of New Hope.  
  
Dom stopped Neal before he sent a wave of magic to Salis. Leave the ignorant alone, Meathead. They both turned to reassure Kel, but she had already walked over to the mandatory meeting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As you all know, another Midwinter is approaching. Sir Nealan, Sir Merric, and I will be in Corus this year, and we'd feel a lot better knowing that you all had extra supplies rather than too few. So our preparations start today. She heard some groans from the crowd. But don't worry, we have plenty of time, so we won't kill you with backbreaking work. She laughed. I want anyone who can work _well _with a hammer and nails to sign up with Doral; anyone who wants to collect firewood to sign up with Anaki; and anyone who has extra cloth that they want to wash and help plug up holes to sign up with Noran. And yes, the regular work schedules will go on. Go ahead! We start in 2 hours time! She sighed as the crowd disperse. Kel stepped off the pedestal and headed off to Headquarters to write a report about the Hillsdale refugees to both Wyldon and Raoul.  
  
Hey Kel! Neal waved her over to where Dom and Merric were talking. _Wonderful_ speech, but you should have been more poetic...  
  
She slapped him up the side of his head.   
  
Kel, about what that damned refugee said... Dom started, worry in his eyes.  
  
Dom, please! That was nothing. I've been criticized, scrutinized and picked on by so many people, I barely even notice it anymore! She went to clap him on the shoulder, but after last night, thought better of it. Come on lads, we need to start working!  
  
Right after we write to The Stump and Lord Raoul about our Hillsdale friends! Neal shoved Kel towards Headquarters.  
  
Merric looked over at Dom who was staring after Kel. You okay?  
  
Dom shook his head. Yeah, yeah, I'm, uh, fine.  
  
Merric nodded. Because if, well, you know, were interested in Kel... he coughed, uncomfortably. Honestly, I think she needs someone.  
  
Dom looked up. What makes you say that?  
  
Well, she _is _a female, she's 20, and she hasn't had someone since Cleon...if you can even count that....I think she might be lonely, even if she never lets on to it.  
  
Dom nodded. Yea, she must be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK, sorry I HAVE to end it here!! I know! I know!! no fluff yet!! I meant to this chapter, but I wanted to put regular stuff here!! I'd write more right now, but it's 12:40 at night!!! I promise an update tomorrow!!! (but then school starts Tuesday.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7 - I have no idea where this is going to go....on the fly, remember?? PLEASE REVIEW!! They really do make my day!! ( and I need that - especially since school starts tomorrow...oy vey)  
ENJOY!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kel helped get a few of the women and children started on washing and drying old clothes and explaining how to plug up any holes in walls and floors. She left Fanche and Anaki in charge. She walked over to where the firewood group was waiting. There were 3 groups, with 3 of Merric's patrol men with each. All of the refugees carried either a bow and a quiver of arrows or a staff on their backs. Even though they hadn't been attacked for weeks, they were still prepared.  
  
Kel joined up with one of the groups. She was thankful to be the one taking orders for once, and not giving them - Merric and 9 of his men were in charge (the rest were either building or doing their regular scouting) of the collection. Along with the refugees she walked out the gate and towards the Eastern woods. She didn't notice someone walking alongside of her.  
  
Good afternoon, milady, Dom smiled slyly as he continued to look straight ahead.  
  
She sighed, relieved that he was acting normal again. Good afternoon, good sir. How, may I ask, did I get to have the pleasure of being in your presence?  
  
He laughed. Seems as though many of your charges work well with hammers and nails. There weren't enough people volunteering for wood collection, so I decided to. She smiled and they walked in a comfortable silence for a time.  
  
The patrols stopped their horses and indicated the wagons where they should put the wood. Kel and Dom worked near each other.  
  
I have to say something to her! I think I might _finally_ have an idea about how I feel...  
  
Dom, are you alright? You seemed a little...different last night and you've been staring at that same log for the past few minutes.  
  
He tried to laugh, but failed miserably. Honestly Kel, I've been thinking about what you said, she looked confused. You know, about being lonely, and not having anyone....and I guess, I don't know. I kinda feel the same way...  
  
Her heart started to race. What was he getting at? She swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
Well, I guess we all feel like that sometimes....  
  
Dom shook his head. Yeah, but I don't know, I think I've been feeling like this for a while. I mean, I've never really had anything _serious_. They were all just short, playful flirts, or short courtings that didn't mean anything....  
  
She nodded, silently urging him to go on.  
  
He wanted to say more, but caught himself. He softly chuckled again. Thanks for listening Kel. I know I can always count on you.  
  
As I can count on you. They smiled at each other, each feeling more lonely than before and looking at each other with longingly eyes.  
  
Too bad neither noticed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kel and Dom worked in silence for the rest of the hour; they were both too deep into their own thoughts.  
  
They walked into the mess hall for lunch. Kel sat down next to Merric and across from Neal. How did the carpentry go?  
  
We finished one of the houses, and half of an another. Merric replied.  
  
We could have done more if people didn't keep getting splinters and blisters from the damn hammers.... Neal grumbled some curses under his breath.  
  
Yuki gasped in disbelief. Cursing again, are we? She laughed, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and sat down next to Kel.  
  
How did the washing go?  
  
It's drying now. We should have all the cracks plugged up by tomorrow evening. And then we can get started cleaning.  
  
Kel nodded. We'll be able to have enough wood for 3 months in 2 days. Then we can make some more candles, and then help you clean.  
  
Everyone nodded. Throughout the meal, Yuki couldn't help but notice that Dom kept looking up to watch Kel eat. she thought, I think Neal was probably right....  
  
After everyone else had left, Kel and Yuki stayed in the mess hall and talked about the upcoming wedding: the dresses, the guests, over tea. Kel could tell how excited and anxious her best friend was.  
  
Now all we need is to find you someone. Yuki commented as she raised her cup to her mouth.  
  
she sputtered.  
  
You heard me. The corners of Yuki's mouth curved upward - the closest thing to a grin for the Yamani.  
  
Kel didn't get to reply as the bell clanged - indicating that the Midwinter preparations were about to begin again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The refugees and their commanders made as much progress, if not more that afternoon than they did in the morning.  
  
Dinner was uneventful, until Dom whispered to Kel, Can I talk to you afterwards? She nodded. She couldn't speak - she had gotten chills from his whisper.  
  
After a few more minutes listening to the heated debate between Neal and Merric over Gods-only-know, Kel excused herself and brought her dishes to the dish station. Not to look overly suspicious, Dom said as he left a few minutes later, I'd really love to stay and listen...actually, I'd rather not. If you'll excuse me. He brought his dishes to the station and went outside, his hands in his pockets. He was horribly nervous.  
  
Yuki raised a brow and said to the two men, I think something might be going on.... Neal's eyebrows raised. But don't say or do anything until we know for sure. And we'll know when they tell us.  
  
Kel waited outside the mess hall for Dom, watching the sun set.  
  
Beautiful, isn't it? Dom asked, looking not at the sun, but at her.  
  
She blushed. Yeah. I love to watch it set. She waited for him to say something about what he was so keen to talk about. Um, Dom...  
  
Oh, right. He buried his hands deeper into his pockets. Want to take a walk?  
  
She smiled. He couldn't help but grin. He loved the way she smiled....  
  
They walked in silence for a few moments until Dom attempted to speak. his voice cracked. He coughed nervously. Kel didn't seem to notice - she watched her feet. Um, Kel, I've been thinking a lot lately.  
  
That's good. She tried to think of something intellectual and flirty to say, but her heart was pounding so fast, and Dom was so close to her....  
  
He stopped walking. Kel, I'm really nervous about saying this...  
  
Saying what? she prompted.  
  
Well, you know how we've both been lonely?  
  
  
  
Well, I've been even more lonely while staying here at New Hope.  
  
She frowned. This couldn't be good....  
  
Because you've been so close to me, and yet, I knew I could never have you. His hands emerged from his pockets and went to holding his head.  
  
Kel faltered.   
  
Through his hands she could hear, Kel, I think I'm in love with you.  
  
Kel's heart stopped. You-you, love me? _Me?  
  
_He nodded. He opened one eye between his fingers to see her reaction. She was glowing.  
  
She reached out and pulled his arms away from his face, and held his hands in her own. They were clammy, but so were hers. I've been thinking about you a lot too. For a while maybe, but I never thought you'd be interested in a Lady Knight....  
  
He grinned. Oh, but I am. He leaned his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. Before he could pull away to far, Kel reached up and pulled his head back to her own, and kissed him; only more passionately. They could feel heat and tingles everywhere their bodies touched, and all of their built up tension and passion was let free.  
  
When they finally broke free Dom said, Kel, would you like to accompany me as my date to Neal and Yuki's wedding?  
  
She grinned, a very Dom-like grin. I'd love too.  
  
They walked towards the mess hall hand-in-hand to get back to their friends.  
  
I love you, he whispered as he opened the door.  
  
I love you too.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!! FINALLY!!! hehe! now no one can stalk me! mwahaha!! I hope it wasn't too rushed, or OOC, but since I'm not very flirty or romantic myself, it was a little bit difficult. Hope you liked it!  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Atlanta!


	8. Chapter 8

WoW!!! 45 beautiful reviews!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE!! I know, I know, the whole slang thing is a biggie, but I never notice it when I use it....sorry!! Also, I never really liked Yuki because she took Neal away and I was madly in love with him (Dom's been growing on me more though lately...), but I kinda do now. Anyway, back to my point, I _purposely_ had her be more Tortallan-like because she's been living there for a while, she's marrying one, and she hangs out with them!! So why shouldn't she be a little more Tortallanish?? And whoever said this was rushed....um, apparently not rushed enough to everyone else - 7 chapters later they finally admitted their love. Ok, so maybe they admitted it awful fast when it came to that part, but it would have been horrific if I dragged that scene out....  
Sorry for the longer wait than usual - school happens. (hahaha), but tonight I had not as much homework, and maybe another update this weekend, but don't count on it.  
ENJOY Chapter 8 and review!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Neal, Merric and Yuki were still in the mess hall joking around when Dom and Kel walked in holding hands. No one noticed them until Dom tapped Neal's shoulder.  
  
Oh, hello, we were just talking about... he did a double take. Were they holding hands? He pointed at their hands, his mouth opened wide unable to form words.  
  
Yuki's face brightened. She clapped her hands and hugged the two.  
  
When's the wedding? Merric joked. He too was slightly shocked, but still delighted.  
  
Neal's eyes bulged. Where? What? When? Wh-who? Hippo. He shook his head. Hippo? (A/N: Sorry, that's my favorite line from my favorite show _Coupling_ (the original o'course, and I had to put it in...)  
  
Yuki sighed. He'll be able to talk normally in a few minutes, probably.  
  
Dom sighed dramatically. Ah, well I kind of liked Meathead in this particular state...  
  
Everyone but Neal laughed; he was still in too much shock and disbelief to string any words together. Dom and Kel sat down and started chatting with their _sane_ friends.  
  
Five minutes later, Neal finally spoke (well, more like shouted), My two best friends?!?!  
  
Everyone was taken aback. His face became distorted: no emotions could be deciphered. Was he angry? happy? He stood up and ran out.  
  
Kel's shoulders drooped. He hates us.  
  
Yuki sighed. No, he's just confused - even though he'll never admit it.  
  
Dom stood up. I should go talk to him. Yuki nodded. He squeezed Kel's hand and left to find Neal.  
  
It took a lot of coaxing, but Kel was finally semi-assured that Neal didn't hate them and that everything would work out all right. Yuki asked, So? What happened?  
  
Kel laughed. We both just finally admitted how we felt, and turns out we felt the same way.  
  
I _knew_ something was going to happen between you two! Yuki exclaimed. When's the wedding?  
  
Kel hesitantly laughed.  
  
The Yamani raised her eyebrows.   
  
Kel's mouth opened and closed. She looked towards Merric for support, but he looked just as serious as Yuki. I don't know! she exclaimed in complete disbelief. We _just _admitted our feelings for each other for the first time, and you guys are thinking about marriage? She stopped. Besides, I don't want to settle down any time soon, he can't get married while in the King's Own, and we'd have no place to live!  
  
Yuki whispered to Merric, I give them a few months before they start talking about it and making plans.  
  
Kel scowled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dom pounded on his cousin's door. Neal, can we talk?  
  
Neal opened the door and without a word, let him inside.  
  
Neal, what's the matter with you? I though you'd be happy for us! Dom sighed as he plopped onto an armchair.  
  
Neal shook his head. He answered gravely, Are you sure this is what you want?  
  
Dom looked confused. Why -   
  
Dom, Kel's not some court lady. You can't just play with her heart and then just leave her. She's a knight. And if you hurt her in any way...  
  
he stared at him straight in the eye, I know. But that doesn't matter. I love her, Neal. I lover her. I haven't courted anyone in years because I think deep down I _knew_ Kel was the one I wanted.  
  
Neal nodded, convinced by the sincerity in both his cousin's voice and eyes. I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so upset over it.  
  
It's alright, Meathead. You were just protecting her. I understand.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was getting late and Neal and Dom hadn't returned yet, so Kel bid Merric and Yuki goodnight and started to walk back to her room.  
  
Lady Knight, where are you off to? Dom called as he emerged from Neal's room. She turned and caught his lips briefly before Neal coughed. Oh yes, Neal has something to say.  
  
He shuffled his feet. Sorry I got so upset. I just didn't want to see you get hurt.  
  
Kel smiled. she whispered as she gave her best friend a hug. See - he _can _care! She joked.  
  
He scowled, said goodnight, and went to get Yuki.  
  
Dom offered Kel his arm and the two walked to their rooms.  
  
Goodnight my Lady Knight. He kissed her lightly.  
  
She laughed between kisses.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. I _don't_ plan on sharing you. She was started to hear the seriousness in his voice. He lowered his hands from her arms and slid them to her hips, bringing them closer together. He traced the outline of her lips with his finger, causing her to shiver slightly. He was also very aware of every place their bodies touched; he could feel the heat radiating. Was this really happening? I love you, Kel, and I'd never leave or hurt you.  
  
I know, she whispered back. She slid her own hand behind his neck, feeling him shiver at her touch. I love you too. She kissed him back, but as she was pulling away, he deepened the kiss. Her stomach did flip-flops again, as his heart almost burst in his chest. They pulled away and she walked to her door. The door clicked softly and they both collapsed on their respective beds.  
  
They both slept very well...dreaming about each other.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope that wasn't too confusing, and I hope you all enjoyed it!! I need feedback!! What would you like more of? (Besides fluff...I know most of you want that!) I can't promise anything, since it _is_ my story, but I can try!!  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Atlanta Enchanted  
  
(AH! I want to marry Dom!!)  
  
Next chapter: perhaps the wedding, or the trip there, or a brief summary before they leave, and then straight to the wedding, I don't know yet!!


	9. Chapter 9

YAY!! Over 50 reviews!! I'm such a happy person!! and that time around no one really had any complaints...yay!! You have no idea how happy those reviews make me! (so please keep them coming!!) ) anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter....I don't know how much longer this story is gonna be, but at LEAST one more - I mean, we need the wedding!! Do you guys want any N/Y?? I think I might put a little in...but only a little. I'm glad no one complained about any OOC last chappie!! YAY!!!  
ENJOY and review Chapter 9!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The preparations for Midwinter continued for the next month exactly on schedule. The camp's walls and buildings were repaired along with the livestock fences. Enough wood was gathered to last a lifetime, and the entire harvest was brought in.  
  
Not _all_ of the refugees noticed the change in Kel, but the ones who were close to her did. She hardly ever hid behind her Yamani mask, even when dealing with the refugee's petty problems; she was almost smiling or in a good mood. Even when her bridesmaid's dress arrived for her final fitting, she didn't complain to Yuki or even Tobe. It was a light sage green kimono-influenced dress that Dom said, Matches the green in your beautiful eyes. How could she complain about anything with such a charming, handsome man courting her?  
  
There was a change in Dom as well - he was _always_ smiling. He didn't call Neal Meathead' as often (unless he did a very Meathead-type thing), and he was always by Kel's side.  
  
The night before the knights, Yuki, Tobe, Dom and his squad were to leave for the wedding, Kel made her final speech for the year to her people.  
  
As you all know, we, she gestured to the people on either side of the pedestal, are leaving for the wedding of Sir Nealan and Lady Yukimi, tomorrow. Everyone clapped for the knight and his lady. We are all completely confident that you will have a lovely, safe Midwinter. Mistress Fanche and Commander Niksea will be in charge, but please, be easy on them. A chuckled ran through the crowd. And Mistress Selai will be your new permanent healer...be easy on her too. We will return in a few months, once the roads have cleared, but I see you barely even need us now. She smiled. Have a wonderful Midwinter and we'll see each other in a few months. Goodnight. Most of the refugees left to go to their respective houses, but a few walked up the pedestal to bid Kel, Neal and Merric goodbye.  
  
Once all the refugees said goodbye, Kel said to her companions, We leave an hour after dawn. See you all in the morning! She and Dom left hand-in-hand to their rooms, as did Neal and Yuki.  
  
Goodnight, my love. Dom dipped Kel and kissed her.  
  
She smiled. Goodnight, my sergeant. He tried to furrow his eyebrows in mock anger, but only made Kel laugh at his attempt. She kissed his nose teasingly and opened her door.  
  
He reached out for her hands. Should we tell Raoul and Buri tomorrow on the road of our-our courtship?  
  
Kel breathed, are we-we really courting?  
  
He grinned. I would say so. He pulled her closer to his body, looking into her mesmerizing hazel-green eyes. His grin faded, Unless you don't want-  
  
She answered him with a long kiss.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Neal and Yuki laid down on their large bed, and cuddle next to each other. Their hands intertwined, they listened to the faint howl of a wolf pack. Yuki laid her head against his chest. Only a few more weeks, she said sleepily.  
  
he murmured into her hair.  
  
You're not getting cold feet, are you? She laughed.  
  
He yawned. Of course not! He craned his neck and kissed her forehead. Now, shush, we need sleep. It's going to be a long day. Especially since the two lovebirds, Lord Raoul, Buri and - oh no. He groaned.  
  
  
  
Owen. He's going to flip about Kel and Dom, and we'll never hear the end of it.  
  
And Lord Wyldon's coming too you know.  
  
Neal groaned again. Great, just what I needed. The Stump at my wedding.  
  
She laughed and then quickly stifled it with a yawn. Go to sleep, Nealan. She chuckled as he rolled his eyes. It annoyed him when she called him that, and she loved to do it.  
  
Within a few minutes, they fell asleep to each other's heartbeats.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The horses were saddled and ready to go at the hour after dawn, thanks to Tobe and the other refugee children. Kel mounted Peachblossom while Tobe mounted Hoshi. The others mounted their horses, (only Neal and Merric had two), and set off down the road to Corus. No one really spoke for the first hour - they were still waking up. Even Jump and one of the camp cats that wouldn't leave Yuki slept.  
  
The group stopped where the road to Corus and the road from Steadfast met. There they had breakfast and waited for Raoul, Buri, Owen, Wyldon, and one squad of Third Company to meet them. The rest of Third Company was going to stay up north for Midwinter to make sure Scanra didn't attack.  
  
The other arrived just as they were finishing breakfast. They mount up again and rode on.  
  
Neal and Yuki were talking to Buri and Raoul about the wedding, as Owen was chatting away merrily to Merric. Kel and Dom rode up front, talking and flirting discreetly; no one would have noticed anything different about the two. Finally, at their next stop, Dom nudged Kel, and the two went to tell Raoul of their news.  
  
Dom, Kel. He nodded his head in greeting and offered them cheese and rolls. They accepted and nibbled on their food. She looked at Dom pleadingly. He nodded. How could he refuse that look?  
  
Um, my Lord?  
  
Yes, Dom?  
  
Um, well, Kel and I, are, well courting. He looked at his hands, highly embarrassed, but Kel reached out and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
Raoul's black eyes widened. his voice squeaked slightly. You're _courting_?  
  
Kel nodded. Yes, Raoul.  
  
He laughed. And clapped them both on the backs. That's terrific! Haha! That's wonderful! Finally! The most eligible bachelor and the Lady Knight are taken! He laughed again. Buri! Wyldon! Owen! Come here!! I've got great news!!  
  
The three walked over from brushing their mounts. What is it Raoul? Wyldon asked, annoyed.  
  
Dom, Kel? Why don't you tell them?  
  
Kel swallowed a lump in her throat. Why was she so nervous? Well, Dom and I, are, well, um-  
  
Dom finished for her.  
  
Owen jumped up and down and lifted Kel into a huge bear hug, and then did the same to Dom. That's jolly! Oh, Kel! You've finally nabbed one! Isn't that great Sir?  
  
Wyldon nodded, his eyes showing his slight amusement. he added gruffly. Kel couldn't help but smile; she knew her former-knight trainer was secretly pleased with her choice.  
  
Buri shook Dom's hand eagerly, and hugged Kel. This is wonderful!  
  
Neal strutted over. As much as I love these little hug-fests, can we _please_ get moving? We have a deadline! He moved his hands dramatically as he drawled on, And what would it look like if both the groom and the bride didn't show up to their own wedding? Kel shoved the last roll into his mouth, and mounted her horse.  
  
Let's go!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I know this was pretty short, but I need my sleep!! And I hadn't planned on updating this weekend, so you're lucky!!! I hope you enjoyed it...this was a lighter chapter, and maybe even a bit funny(?) I hope! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I wanted to try and incorporate bits from songs, but I haven't been able to yet. Maybe during the wedding...I don't know. Next chapter I think Kel and Dom might have to share the same bed at an inn. We'll see!!  
  
-Atlanta!  
  
REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

I love you guys!!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!!!! I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I enjoy writing it. and wow, that was super corny. anyway, I'm not so big on the writing fluff, because I'm mentally and physically incapable of doing it, but I hope you like this chapter!  
  
ENJOY Chapter 10!!! (and review!!)  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The large group stopped at an inn that night. Within their first day of riding, they had already covered half the ground they needed to; they would be in Corus in record time.  
  
The innkeeper was frazzled at the sight of so many guests; he simply had no room for two King's Own squads, 5 knights and 3 companions. I only have 4 rooms. Only one has two beds.  
  
Raoul sighed heavily. As much as he hated to shove Kel and Dom in the same room, he had to. He knew they hadn't done anything...._major_...yet. Had they? He threw a key to Neal for him and Yuki, threw his and Buri's key to his wife and a key to Owen and Wyldon. You guys can have the room with two beds. Wyldon gave him a death glare, but trudged up the stairs anyway. Sorry, men, he said to the two squads. You'll have to sleep outside the rooms. Tobe, you can sleep either in Keladry room or outside in the hallway as well.  
  
Kel coughed. Um, Raoul, where are the keys for me and Dom?  
  
Raoul sighed again. Sorry you guys, but you'll have to share a bed. His eyes danced as he saw the shocked, horrified and yet happy faces that both Dom and Kel held. he said mischievously.  
  
Kel turned around to ask Tobe where he wanted to sleep, but he was already camped out in the hallway.  
  
Dom looked at Kel. he asked, slightly goofily as he held out his arm.  
  
She held her breath. He was just as nervous as she was. But why should they be nervous?  
  
She smiled crookedly. You're trying to get me to go to your room, aren't you, Sergeant?  
  
He grinned, relieved, knowing that she was playing with him. He raised his eyebrows. You know me too well, milady. They both laughed and climbed the stairs together.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
By the time Kel had finished in the bathroom, Dom who already fast asleep. She silently laughed. She blew out all the candles but one and watched his sleeping figure - he looked so cute, even if he was softly snoring.  
  
She climbed in next to him. She didn't want to wake him, so she lied still and thought.  
  
This is so different from what I had with Cleon...' She smiled. This is much better.' She didn't feel awkward or nervous around Dom anymore, and even after being with him so much over the past few weeks, her feelings for him were as strong as ever. She was happy.  
  
She turned on her side to face him and propped her head up on her hands. A piece of dark hair was covering his left eye; she gently brushed it away. He stirred and smiled sleepily.  
  
he whispered. He opened an eye and touched her cheek.  
  
She smiled. I didn't mean to wake you.  
  
He chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her waist and puller her closer to him. She didn't know why, but she felt at ease - almost like she was floating on the clouds. She nestled her head in the crook of his arm, and put her hand on his bicep. I love you. He yawned and lightly kissed her nose.  
  
I love you too. She smiled inwardly. And I like just laying here with you. He nodded, half asleep. She closed her eyes and the two fell asleep instantly, feeling warm, safe and immensely happy.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Tobe woke up at the crack of dawn, and was surprised not to see Kel at breakfast. Worriedly, he opened the door, momentarily forgetting that Dom would be there too. What he saw comforted him. He closed the door and trotted off to find Lord Raoul.  
  
He knocked on the knight's and his wife's door. He was met by the large man himself, already in his riding clothes. Yes, Tobe?  
  
My Lord, he bowed. Raoul couldn't help but notice the boy's large grin. I think you should see this.  
  
Raoul followed Tobe to Kel and Dom's room. he started as Tobe slowly and softly opened the door. Raoul's eyes fell upon the still sleeping figures of Kel and Dom, exactly the same as when they had fallen asleep; except they were both smiling in their sleep. Raoul's eyes brightened. Go get Buri and Yuki, he said to the boy.  
  
Raoul watched the two sleep: they were both his good friends, and were practically like children to him. He couldn't have been happier for them. They had both found someone extraordinary.  
  
He heard a dry voice behind him. What is so important that we so-desperately need to see?  
  
Raoul pointed to the bed and moved out of the way so Buri, Yuki, and the uninvited Neal could see. The women were beaming and Neal's face was unreadable. he squeaked and then coughed. Someone should wake them up. We're leaving soon.  
  
But they're so cute! Yuki laughed at Neal's horrified expression, and playfully hit his arm. He's so protective of her....  
  
...And he doesn't need to be! She can take care of herself! Neal blurted out.  
  
Yuki scowled. Nealan of Queenscove, you stop that this instant and be happy for them. His face softened. He didn't want to mess with her....and they were kind of well, decent for each other....  
  
Dom stirred at the sound of voices and slowly opened his eyes. He yelped in surprise at the picture before him. He gulped and tapped Kel on the arm. She awoke immediately. Is-it time to leave already? She saw Dom's face and followed his eyes. Oh, Gods... She scrambled out of bed, Dom close behind. She couldn't help but notice the extremely large grin on her former knight-masters face.  
  
Good morning, Keladry, Domitan. Neal drawled from behind Raoul. Sleep alright? The very pink faces of his two best friends were a good enough answer, and so the group left.  
  
We leave in 20, Raoul said. The two sighed. They could hear their friends' laughing down the hall, and Kel shut the door with a snap.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the ride back to Corus was an uneventful one. The only person who was still making a big deal of Kel and Dom's courtship was Owen, but after a while, even he stopped. But only because Merric tied a sock around his mouth.  
  
Merric rode ahead of the others once Corus was in view; he was anxious to finally see his betrothed, Lady Cessa again. Owen dropped behind. His betrothed was arriving in Corus in a few days. Kel noticed her friend's mood, and decided to help him take the sock off.  
  
he mumbled.  
  
Owen, you'll see her in a few days, and then you'll be with her for weeks! Kel said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
Owen heavily sighed. Yeah, but what if she doesn't like me anymore...  
  
Kel scoffed. Owen of Jesslaw! Stop thinking that way right now! It won't help!  
  
Owen saw how determined and aggravated her face was, and whimpered jokingly, Yes-yes Mother! She slapped the back of his head and rode ahead to Neal and Yuki.  
  
Raoul leaned over his horse to ask Wyldon, Do you think Jon would change one more rule for me?  
  
Wyldon looked at the man. Depends on the rule.  
  
Raoul sat up straight again, and started to sound diplomatic, I figured that since I'm allowed to marry, why shouldn't the captains, or sergeants of the King's Own marry as well? Or maybe even the privates.  
  
Wyldon smiled slyly, knowing what Raoul was talking about. I wouldn't try to push the privates, but I'm sure Jon would let the captains and segeants...especially if he knew the circumstances.  
  
Raoul beamed. I always knew you were a big softy!  
  
The large group arrived at the palace right before dinner. Kel groomed and fed Hoshi and Peachblossom, with the help of Tobe in the King's Own stables, and dropped off her things in her room before heading to the mess hall. She sat down next to Dom who had gotten there a few minutes before.  
  
Three guesses as to what Raoul's up to. Dom nodded in the direction where Raoul was conversing with one of the head servants. Kel eyed him suspiciously before returning to her stew.  
  
Evening Dom. Kel. Raoul sat down across from them. Dom, the head servant is switching your room, so you can be next to Kel. He was beaming, obviously proud of himself.  
  
Kel's mask slipped on. Raoul, we don't want special treatment just because we're courting. Dom nodded.  
  
Alright, alright. After this, nothing else, I swear. He held up his hand, but they couldn't help but notice the evil glint in his eye. See you, then. He got up and left the mess hall, his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
So? what do we think? Like it? Hate it?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! they mean SO much to me! they make me SO happy!! this chapter was completely random, I know, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it!!!  
  
-Atlanta!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hooray!! Chapter 11!! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys!! They seriously make me so happy - when I check my e-mail and I see that I get some, I seriously start dancing. Ok, well not seriously, but if I could dance, I would!! I hope you guys like this chapter....it's not that exciting, but I not all of the chapters can be!!  
  
ENJOY Chapter 11, and REVIEW!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Jonathan and Thayet were already in the Official Meeting Room when Raoul walked in. Hello Jon. Hello Thayet. Raoul grinned and sat down. Jon looked at his good friend with amusement and raised an eyebrow in questioning. Ah, yes. He folded his hands on his lap and began, Well, since _I'm_ happily married, and I'm part of the King's Own, I thought that it would _only_ be fair if at least the captains and sergeants of the Own had at least the _option_ of marriage...  
  
Jon waved his hand to stop the knight from rambling on. He laughed. Who are you doing this for, Raoul?  
  
His eyes danced. You know me too well Jon. He laughed, Well, nothing official yet, but Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle started courting about a month ago.  
  
Kel and Duke Baird's nephew? Thayet asked, leaning forward. Raoul nodded. Thayet whispered something in her husband's ear and he nodded.  
  
We'll see what we can do, Raoul. Jon's sapphire blue eyes crinkled in amusement at the overly-large grin on the other man's face. But not a word to anyone. Understood?  
  
They mock saluted each other, laughed, shook hands and left the room talking animatedly.  
  
Thayet sighed and shook her head. She got up and walked behind them, silently laughing.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
In the mornings Kel rejoined the glaive practicing group, which now consisted of Queen Thayet, Buri, Shinko, Yuki and the beginner, Alanna. They all had shorter, lighter more agile glaives similar to Kel's practice ones.  
  
Curse this blasted Pig-Sticker! Alanna shouted in annoyance at the conclusion of such a morning.  
  
Kel laughed, Does everyone one call them that now?  
  
The six women went their seperate ways back to the palace. Kel met up with Dom who was watching from the fence circling the practice court. They kissed in greeting and Kel asked, What are you doing here?  
  
He grinned. What, I can't come and say hello?  
  
She smiled at the two walked hand-in-hand to the mess hall to be greeted by none other than -  
  
  
  
Kel? Is that _you?_ He stood up from his table near the door. He could hardly believe he was seeing Kel after all these years....and with another man nonetheless.  
  
Dom swiftly and skillfully wrapped his arm around Kel's waist. Her spine tingled and she was surprised by the fact that he was being so protective of her.  
  
Cleon noticed too. Dom, correct?  
  
He nodded stiffly. The two politely shook hands, but Kel couldn't help but notice how hard their grips were....  
  
Where's your wife? Kel asked, trying to ease the tension. She put her own hand on Dom's back, and could feel him shiver with delight and surprise. His face stayed determined however, his blue eyes fierce.  
  
She stayed at the fief with our new baby Theodoris. I wanted to stay as well, but how could I miss Neal's wedding? He tried to smile, but the look on Dom's face told him otherwise. No longer being able to stand the tension, (and the fact that Kel was with another man, no less Dom...), he excused himself saying, See you around. Dom glared. Or just at the wedding.  
  
Congratulations with the baby! Kel called back. Once he was out of view, she hit Dom's arm and smirked, A little protective, are we?  
  
Dom smiled sheepishly. Sorry. I just really don't like him...and what if he hasn't gotten over you?  
  
Kel's heart melted. She put her arm around his shoulder as they waited in line. Dom, he's married now, and it's been what, 2, 3 years? He nodded. She turned his face so he was looking at her. His eyes were softer now, but they seemed worried. She smiled. Dom, you have nothing to worry about. I'm over Cleon....I have a better man in my life now. He started to smiled. A man that I love. I don't think I actually ever loved Cleon anyway... Forgetting that they were in the mess hall, Kel kissed him, and all of the worry, hurt, and sadness fled Dom. But before the kiss could get anymore intimate, they heard a cough behind them.  
  
They pulled apart and Dom sighed. Yes, Neal?  
  
I guess you saw Cleon then?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
That afternoon Kel was having tea with Shinko, Yuki and Lalasa, who was there on . It was a week before the wedding and Yuki was having her last fitting for her wedding dress. The girls, except Kel who was busy drinking her tea, were fawning over Yuki when there was loud pounding on the door.  
  
Kel went to open it, and Dom burst in. What -   
  
I can't find Neal. He mumbled something about cold feet before, and now I can't find him. He was breathing hard.  
  
Yuki's eyes got big in shock and worry. She sat down and started fanning herself.  
  
Don't worry, Kel threw on her cloak and boots. We'll find him and bring him back by nightfall. I have an idea where he is. She and Dom bowed the the women and ran out of the room towards the stables.  
  
Where could he be?  
  
In the city. Just follow me. They took off on their horses to the gate and headed off into the city to find Neal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Did you enjoy? A bit of a cliffy, I know. I tried. haha! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
-Atlanta


	12. Chapter 12

Hello!! Thanks to all you BEAUTIFUL reviewers!! I love you all!!! I don't usually do special shout-outs, but I feel I must this time...  
_  
Fanta_ - Cold feet means that Neal is reconsidering marrying Yuki.....  
Azeemah, Alicia, and Aditi - I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! haha, enough said. Thanks for reviewing, and REVIEW MORE!  
  
anyway, back to reality....so this is the 12th chapter...whoohoo! um, please review!! it doesn't take that long to, I swear. and No, this is NOT a KN and yes, I hate Cleon, and no I don't hate Yuki...as much as I didn't like her in the Kel books, I've grown on her thru fanfics and she is pretty perfect for Neal....who I also used to ADORE but Dom's grown on me so much. I LOVE DOM! (and NEAL! and RAOUL! and GEORGE!!!) D hehe! anyway, on with the show!!  
(also, read my short ficlet of randomness..'Pretty Boy', and no it's not dirty! It's clean!)  
  
ENJOY! and REVIEW!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Master Neal! What brings ya to the Dancin' Dove? We haven't been seein' ya since ya were but a squire! The bartender said as Neal sat down on a stool. Say, aren't ya gettin' hitched soon?  
  
Neal sighed dramatically. I just don't know, Davey. I think I love her.... he put his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
No. This is too big for me to get drunk. Just cider, thanks. Neal decided to tell Davey everything, who listened quietly.  
  
Within a few minutes, two large hands spun Neal's stool around.  
  
Keladry! Domitan!  
  
Neal! What are you doing getting drunk?  
  
He's not drunk, Miss. Only cider.  
  
Dom's face broke into a grin. You meathead...  
  
Kel hit his arm and gave him a stern look. Neal, why did you run away?  
  
Neal avoided the question. How did you find me...  
  
  
  
He sighed again. It's just, I've only known her for 2 years, and I feel like I barely know her. I mean, Kel, I've known you for 10 years and I know everything about you....  
  
...But you don't love me.  
  
As a friend.  
  
She put an arm on his shoulder in comfort and sat on the empty stool beside him. But you _don't_ know everything about me. No one can possibly know everything about someone. She sighed. I don't know everything about you for instance.  
  
Neal gawked. What don't you know about me? he demanded.  
  
She smiled. I still can't figure out why you're so dramatic about everything...  
  
He slapped her arm. he said seriously. What don't I know about you?  
  
Dom piped in before Kel could stop him, You didn't know that she had a crush on you during your page years....  
  
Kel stood up and kicked his shin. Neal laughed heartily. You did?!?  
  
What can I say? I was 12, you were 17, and I was a foolish young girl with a fickle heart. She smiled at his indiginant expression. Come on, Neal. Let's go back to the palace. I think you need to talk to Yuki.  
  
he said getting up. I _do _love her. I _do_ want to marry her.... He threw Davey some coins. Thanks, old friend.  
  
Davey continued to clean the glasses and waved goodbye. Crazy noblemen...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yuki was sleeping when Neal walked into their chambers. he said, lightly shaking her. She stirred, but before she could full wake up, he kissed her. She awoke immediately.  
  
She said as she pulled away. Why did you go?  
  
He touched her cheek. I was scared, he whispered. As unbelievable as that sounds...  
  
She playfully hit his chest and then gave him a hug. Well I'm scared too. She laughed. We'll be scared together...  
  
He hugged her back. I love you, my little Yamani flower...  
  
I love you too, my dramatic ox. She laughed as he scowled and kissed her again.  
  
Everything was back to normal.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kel was walking back to her room from the mess hall where she grabbed an apple before bed when she absentmindly ran into Cleon. Oh, sorry...Cleon! I'm sorry!  
  
He grinned. It's alright Kel. I've been actually meaning to bump into you....  
  
She looked around. It was nearly midnight. Why was he up? Why was she so nervous? Her heart was being fickle again...No. She just didn't want Cleon to try anything....what if Dom was right and he _did _ still love her?  
  
Well, Kel, I've been thinking about you alot, and I feel like we have some unfinished business to take care of... Kel's mind raced as he leaned forward. She ducked underneath his arms and back against the opposite wall.  
  
she hissed. What are you thinking?? He looked confused. You're married with a kid. I'm courting Dom, and I'm very happy might I add. And besides, she paused. _Dare I say this? I do want him to stay away..._ I don't think I ever really, truly loved you.  
  
Cleon's mouth opened in shock.   
  
You heard me. She growled, Now stay away from me Cleon. Either you can be my _friend_, and only a friend, or we'll have nothing to do with each other.... Before he could say anything she walked back to her rooms.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
She knocked on Dom's door and walked in. He was already laying on his bed with his shirt off. She ran up to him and before he could even stand up, she hugged him fiercely. I love you. she whispered through his chest. I love you, I love you, I love you.  
  
Dom was taken aback and the two fell onto his bed.   
  
She kissed him passionately and hungrily. Dom broke away reluctantly. Why was she acting like this? Kel? What's the matter?  
  
She sighed, got off of him and rubbed her forehead. She blushed as she realized that he was shirtless. He didn't look half bad.... (A/N: God, could you imagine Dom with no shirt on? sighs) You were right. Cleon does apparently still love me.  
  
Dom stiffened as he sat up. What did he do?  
  
He tried to kiss me. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He didn't though. Don't worry. I told him he's either _only_ my friend, or I won't have anything to do with him at all. She sighed as Dom stayed stiff.   
  
He loosened up. Before she tried to explain anymore, he kissed her hungrily back. She broke away for a breath and smiled. Are we alright then?  
  
He grinned so big it made her heart melt. Yes, milady. I think we are. They kissed again, Kel's hands touching his chest. He shivered with delight. He put his hands on her own stomach and she shivered too. But when his fingers approached her breatband, she broke away from the kiss.  
  
He nodded in understanding. I'm sorry... she whispered.  
  
he whispered back into her ear. He knew that she shook every time he did that. She slapped his arm.   
  
She laughed and kissed him delicately again. Goodnight, Domitan.  
  
He grinned. I hate it when you call me that...  
  
I know, she whispered into his ear before going back to her own room.  
  
Dom laid back down and thought, I'm going to have to thank Raoul for rearranging our rooms...


	13. Chapter 13

Yay for reviews!! Thanks again for everyone who reviewed!! Sorry for such the long wait - I doubt I'll be able to update during the week, what with school finally back in the swing of things' and all. Oh! and go and read Purple Eyed Princess by my dear friend DrStrangelove007!! It's an AJ, but good!!! (Yay!!)  
OK, on with what...Chapter 13?!?!?! (wowie!)  
  
ENJOY!! (and review!)  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days before the wedding, both Neal and Yuki were eager, moody and scared. Yuki was busy with last minute details, and because of an old Yamani superstition, she refused to see Neal. Neal was more dramatic and grumpy than usual, something Kel did not know was possible.  
  
Kel and Dom were eating their breakfast two mornings before the wedding when Neal plopped down dejectedly on the bench next to Kel. Dom sighed, What now, Meathead?  
  
Neal scowled but said nothing. Dom threw up his hands in defeat. He had an idea, Hey, why don't we take a day-trip into the city to keep your mind off things?  
  
Neal shrugged. Kel ran her hand through her hand and said, I guess... she saw Dom's pleading eyes, she knew he couldn't handle Neal on his own. Sure, I'll go. I have nothing better to do anyway really. She smiled, Besides, if my two favorite people are going....  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The trio decided to walk into town; actually Kel and Dom decided, since they knew it would take up more time. Yuki was glad that Neal was out of the castle because now she could roam around without being nervous that she might accidentally see him. They wore regular clothing; brown and white breeches and tunics with cloaks and hidden daggers. The last thing they needed was to be recognized in the city, especially when it was this crowded.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the market where Kel steered Neal towards the little trinkets stand where he could buy cheap Midwinter gifts for the likes of Merric and Owen. Dom stayed a distance away, deep in thought.  
  
He was watching Kel show Neal certain items, and couldn't help but notice the way her light brown hair fell in front of her face. No longer did her hair end at her ears, it now ended just above her shoulders, and while working, she often had it tied back; today however she wore it down. He remembered something Neal had said at New Hope about Yuki, I still fail to understand what it is about this woman. Dom chuckled softly to himself as to not draw attention from the surrounding people. He knew exactly how Neal felt. To most Kel might not have seemed like the most beautiful and sophisticated woman, but in Dom's eyes, she was just what he needed...she was perfect.  
  
His concentration broke when Kel smiled at him, and gave him a look that seemed to say, As Neal purchased some trinkets, (and after she had done so), she walked over to Dom and grabbed his hand. she asked laughing.  
  
He grinned and squeezed her hand.  
  
Neal walked over and slapped his forehead. Oh Gods!  
  
Kel asked, not too concerned. He was probably being over dramatic again....  
  
I forgot to tell you!  
  
Dom asked exasperated.  
  
Owen's court lady has apparently left him for some rich, older man in a small fief.  
  
Kel's smile faded. Oh, no. That's why he hasn't been seen much. She frowned and furrowed her brow, trying to think of ways to help him.  
  
The three walked into a small restaurant to have their lunch when Neal slapped his hand on their table. he yelled.  
  
Dom covered his cousin's mouth. Meathead! Public!  
  
Neal licked Dom's palm and said quietly, I have an idea!  
  
Dom wiped his hand on his breeches hastily.   
  
Well, I have a sister who is your age Kel. And she hasn't really had a suitor or anything in a while, and as much as a pain-in-the-  
  
  
  
Sorry. Anyway, he might be good for her.  
  
Dom nodded. Mel was quite the little troublemaker. She would be pretty good for Owen...  
  
Neal smiled, obviously pleased with himself. Don't worry, I'll see to it that they meet during the party after my wedding!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The three finished their lunch and continued their walk around Corus. They made their way back up to the palace right before dinner and supped with Merric and a still slightly depressed Owen. Kel saw Cleon enter out of the corner of her eye and quickly said to Dom, Hey, want to go? I'm really tired after all that walking anyway. She said this slightly rushed and Dom gave her an odd look, something that only she could notice. She slipped on her Yamani mask quickly, and Dom knew that meant yes. They walked out of the mess hall just as Cleon was about to sit down.  
  
  
  
she whispered as they walked hand-in-hand to their respective rooms. They were met by Tobe who was sitting on a chair in Kel's room.  
  
He got up and said, Here, Dom. This is for you from Lord Raoul. He'd like to speak to you as soon as possible in the library.  
  
The library? Dom asked confused at the random meeting place.  
  
Tobe shrugged, I'm just sayin' what I was told...  
  
Dom patted his back. Thanks, Tobe. He kissed Kel and said, I'll be back later. Will you be here?  
  
She nodded. Yea, I might take a nap....I really am tired.  
  
Once Dom had left, Tobe excused himself. Kel wasn't sure where he was going, but she didn't think much of it - Tobe had to entertain himself all day anyway. She quickly changed into her loose breeches and tunic that she often wore for sleeping, and crawled into bed. Jump jumped in next to her (A/N: Yea, I kinda forgot Jump exsisted....but he's been here all along, I swear!). She quickly fell asleep, leaving the candles lit for Dom, in case he did come back to see her.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Dom walked into the library and sat in a chair across from Raoul. You wanted to see me?  
  
Raoul grinned. This can't be good... Dom thought to himself.  
  
Well, Dom. I talked to King Jonathan, and we both agreed, since I was allowed to marry, it's _only_ fair that my captains and sergeants are allowed to have that option as well. He was beaming, obviously proud of himself.  
  
Dom gaped.   
  
Raoul nodded, knowing perfectly well Dom heard him. Dom's mind raced. He scowled. You didn't do this because of me and Kel, right?  
  
Raoul shook his head. Of course not!  
  
Dom knew he was lying, but didn't mention anything. Raoul raised his eyebrows. Well, that's great news, I'll keep that in mind.... He got up and started to walk back to his room, his mind racing.  
  
Raoul sighed. It was only a matter of time.......  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Dom quickly changed into his sleeping garments, and walked into Kel's bedroom. He smiled at her sleeping figure and the bump on her left side that was clearly Jump. He blew out the candles, and noticed that Kel was shivering slightly. Bringing his own blanket in, and quietly crawled under her own covers and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to wake her. He smiled again as he stroked her hair and curled up beside her. Still sleeping, but feeling his warmth, she nestled up next to him and smiled in her sleep. He grinned again and whispered, I love you Keladry, and I _would _ like to spend the rest of my life with you....  
  
He fell asleep soon after, forcing his mind to stop thinking so much and just to enjoy the present.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Well?? What do you think?? _I _think you should review!!! AH! I love Dom so much...I want to marry him.....next chapter I think will be the wedding...but I don't know how much detail I can go into, since I've never been to one and what not. But the party shall be big, what with Owen and Mel and Cleon, and the whole gang! Yay!  
REVIEW!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!!! They make me soo happy!! I know I haven't been putting up a disclaimer, but that's because everyone should KNOW that I'm not Tamora...because, well, duh, I don't write like her at all!!! Also, I secretly want Neal and Owen and Dom and everyone to become big family! hehe, because I know Neal would _never_ want Owen in his family....but he and Mel will be good. OH! and the quote Dom said last chapter was from the Maroon 5 song, , in case you didn't know! D  
Here cometh the wedding!!  
  
ENJOY! and REVIEW!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kel woke up later than usual. She smiled to herself as she climbed out of bed and went to soak in her tub. She had all morning, so she leisurely took her time to get ready for the wedding.  
  
She brushed and dried her hair with the warm stones Yuki had lent her, (A/N: how else could they dry their hair? So I made up a way that's kinda like straightening...) and stared at the face paint that she gave her.  
  
Is this face paint _really_ necessary? Kel had asked her friend the night before.  
  
Kel! Just a little lip paint then at least? And maybe some on your lashes...  
  
Fine, Yuki.  
  
Kel sighed and hesitantly picked up the paint. Here goes nothing....  
  
-------------------------------  
  
At 1:30 Dom knocked on her bedroom door. Just a minute! Kel frantically checked her reflection one more time and opened her door. She smiled shyly as his jaw dropped.  
  
he could barely speak. He took her in slowly: her hair was down and slightly straighter and shinier than usual. Her dress brought out the green in her eyes, and the dress hugged her curves just right. You look....beautiful.  
  
Kel blushed and his eyes were drawn to her lips. Are - are you wearing lip paint?  
  
She nodded, embarrassed. Yuki's making me...Gods, she groaned, I feel like such a - a _lady!_  
  
Dom grinned. You _are _ a lady, Kel.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
Besides, it looks nice, but how does it taste? He kissed her lightly. Don't wear it all the time, though.  
  
She laughed. Well thank you for your permission, Sergeant. She finally got a good look at him when he stepped back again. His eyes were bluer than usual - if that was possible. He filled out his electric blue tunic-tux (one of the newest fashions for men at weddings...) nicely, and his silver breeches hung loosely on his muscular legs. He wore black leather boots that matched his dagger belt.  
  
She smiled. And don't we look handsome? she asked teasingly.  
  
He grinned, I try. He thought for a second. Oh! I almost forgot! He pulled out a small box from his pocket and swiftly opened it. Kel's eyes widened as he held a delicate silver chain with a silver glaive on it. He walked behind her and brushed her away from the back of her neck so he could clasp it around her neck. She shivered slightly at his soft touch, and he couldn't help but smile slightly.  
  
She looked down. Oh, Dom, it's beautiful! I love it! But you didn't have to...  
  
Of course I didn't have to, I wanted to. He grinned and held out his arm. Milady, I think it's time we departed for Meathead's wedding....  
  
She nodded but kissed him quickly before they walked out into the hall, arm in arm.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Throughout the ceremony, Kel couldn't help but notice how happy both Neal and Yuki were. When they said their vows, she felt a small tear run down her cheek. Gods, I'm turning into such a _lady_,' she thought disgustedly. She smiled when she looked past Neal and Yuki to Dom. I would definitely want to get married _some_ day. I'd want a big wedding like this, with all my friends and family...' She sighed. She shouldn't be thinking these things now anyway. She gave Yuki Neal's ring when the bride turned around, and Kel smiled encouragingly. Yuki smiled their tear and her veil. This is all so beautiful....'  
  
Dom couldn't help his eyes from wandering to Kel. She looked so beautiful. He smiled, and knew at that exact moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But how would he ask her? Did she even want to? He looked over at him again, and noticed a tiny shiny streak on her cheek. Had she been crying? He wanted to run over right now and hold her, comfort her, and ask her what was wrong. But he knew he couldn't. When he saw her smile, he calmed down. She was probably just moved by the ceremony. Who would had thought? Meathead's no longer really a meathead.' He sighed. It would be hard for him to stop calling his cousin that....but he'd try.  
  
Neal and Yuki finally kissed, and walked down the aisle. See you all in the banquet hall! Neal yelled behind his back, as he lifted up Yuki and ran out into the main palace.  
  
Everyone filed out of the hall, Kel taking Dom's hand. As she was walking out she saw her parents out of the corner of her eye. Mama! Papa! She waved frantically and ran to her parents. She gave them both giant hugs.  
  
Ilane smiled and touched her daughter's hair. Oh, your hair! It's lovely!  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. Thanks, mama.  
  
Piers coughed and nodded towards Dom.  
  
Oh! Forgive me. Mama, Papa, this is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle from the King's Own. Dom bowed and smiled, taking Ilane's hand and kissing it in a friendly gesture. She raised her eyebrows at her husband. And Dom, this is Baron Piers of Mindelan, and Baroness Ilane.  
  
It's a pleasure to meet the man whom my daughter seems to fancy. Ilane smiled and raised her eyebrows again.  
  
Kel blushed, and Dom grinned. And it's a pleasure to meet the parents of such a lovely woman.  
  
Piers smiled and nudged his daughter with his elbow.   
  
Yes, Papa. She sighed. We're courting.  
  
He beamed. Oh, that's terrific! Ilane smiled again but to save her daughter any more embarrassment, she led Piers away. We'll see you later, my dear!  
  
Ilane whispered to her husband. He seems charming...  
  
Dom and Kel continued to walk out of the hall when Dom groaned. Here they come....don't say anything about courting though. Alright? Kel nodded, slightly confused.  
  
Dom kissed the elderly woman on both cheeks. She looked slightly like Neal; she didn't have the typical family nose, but she had blue eyes and dark hair, like her son.  
  
Domitan! Wasn't it beautiful? She gestured towards the hall.  
  
Yes, Mother it was. He sighed. Mother, may I introduce you to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?  
  
Her eyes widened. Oh, what a pleasure this is, my dear! I've heard _so_ much about you, from both my son and my nephew, Nealan.  
  
Kel started to bow, but then decided upon curtsying. She smiled. And Keladry, this is my mother, Lady Bethany.  
  
It's a pleasure, Lady Bethany.  
  
The woman smiled warmly, and whispered to Kel so that Dom could not heat, I see my son's taken a liking to you, my dear. She straightened up when Dom gave her a questioning look. Your brothers are here Domitan, I think they're probably already in the banquet hall.  
  
Dom nodded. Lady Bethany walked off, and Kel poked Dom's side. What was that all about? She seems lovely.  
  
Dom nodded. Yeah, but I didn't really want to tell her yet...  
  
Kel smiled. I think she might already have guessed.  
  
The couple walked into the banquet hall that was already filled with many people, Royalty included.  
  
Would you care to dance, my Lady Knight? Dom grinned teasingly.  
  
She laughed. Most certainly, my Sergeant. They walked to the center of the hall, and Dom slid his hand down to her waist, as she placed hers on his shoulder. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and they started to dance to the music.  
  
They danced through a few numbers when they both decided they need a drink. Dom went to get them some cider when Raoul strode over to Kel. So, did Dom tell you the good news yet?  
  
Kel gave him a questioning look, raising her one eyebrow. What good news?  
  
Uh, nothing. He shifted uneasily. Oh, look! There's Alanna...I must, um, talk to her! Goodbye Kel! And with two long strides, Raoul disappeared.  
  
Dom gave over a few seconds later with the two glasses of cider. To Neal and Yuki, he said as the two clinked glasses.  
  
Kel sipped and then looking over her rim at her date asked, So, what's this good news you have to tell me about?  
  
What good news? He asked with a faint hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Kel cocked an eyebrow. I don't know. Raoul seems to think you had something you had to tell me.  
  
Dom shrugged. I have no idea what you're talking about, Keladry.  
  
She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm. He rubbed his bicep. That hurt! She put down her glass and slid her arms over his shoulders. He put his glass down and slid his own around her waist as a very slow waltz came on. But no one was really waltzing, so no one noticed how slow the couple were swaying, or how close they were.  
  
Kel looked into his blue eyes and brushed away a stray piece of hair from his forehead. His own eyes searched her hazel-green ones. He finally spoke, abruptly ending the tension between them. he whispered, fingering her new necklace. She kept searching his eyes for any signs of anything, and was completely aware of the heat that radiated from his fingers. Raoul had King Jonathan change the rules of the King's Own.  
  
  
  
He placed his hand back on her waist. Now captains or sergeants have the option of getting married.  
  
Her eyes got glassy and he saw her quickly put slip on her Yamani mask. He groaned inwardly. At all of times for her not to show emotion...  
  
She took her hands from his shoulder. I have, to um, go relieve myself...I'll be back later. She raced from the hall before Dom could catch her.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dom sat down at a table, his mind elsewhere. He didn't notice a pair of hazel eyes watching him intently until a voice next to him said, It's work.  
  
  
  
It's work to be in love with a Lady Knight? Dom gave him a quizzically look. George Cooper, or as they call me now, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop.  
  
Dom shook his hand heartily. Forgive me, George. I did not recognize you.  
  
George shrugged. It's fine, lad. But I'm serious about being in love with those Lady Knights. They can be temperamental.  
  
Or don't show any feelings at all. Dom sighed.  
  
George laughed. And we get to be the lucky ones who were cursed to love them.  
  
Dom laughed at this and grinned. We're in the same boat then I see.'  
  
Aye. That we are, lad. That we are.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Neal introduced his sister Mel and Owen and then walked back over to his new wife. Hello, Yukimi of Queenscove, he said cheerfully. Would you care to dance?  
  
I would, Nealan of Queenscove. She laughed as he led her out into the center of the hall. So, I see that we're playing matchmaker to Owen and Mel?  
  
Neal nodded. Yes we are. Why?  
  
Well, because I never would have thought you'd want Owen in your family.  
  
Neal shrugged. If she ends up loving him that much....  
  
Yuki kissed him. I'm so proud of you Neal. He scowled. She smiled and said, First you got over the whole Dom-Kel thing, and now this.  
  
Speaking of Dom and Kel, where are they? The two continued to dance but looked for their friends.  
  
There's Dom talking with the Lioness' husband, George, probably about the Lady Knights, but where's Kel? He shrugged and continued to dance with his wife. They soon forget about everyone and everything else. They were in their own little world.  
  
--------------------------  
  
YAY!! I love George, and I'm so glad I was able to put him in!! Yay!! Next chapter will probably have be Kel and Dom talking about their problems/feelings and George and Dom being close friends, and maybe Alanna comforting Kel. I dunno. On the fly, remember??  
  
REVIEW!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**ENJOY!!! ** (This might be short, and I'm not putting a huge Author's Note up because I really shouldn't be updating, I should be doing homework, but I wanted to soo badly....)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kel raced out of the hall and unknowingly bumped into The Lioness herself. Oh, I'm so sorry, Alanna! Kel blushed.  
  
It's alright Kel. She gave her an odd look. Isn't the ball that way? Kel nodded. Then why...  
  
Kel sighed. No reason, just using the ladies' room! Kel said very rapidly. Gods, I'm _such_ a bad liar...'  
  
Kel, you're a horrible liar. Alanna chuckled. Now what's going on? Kel looked sheepish. Come on, Kel. You can tell me. We're the only Lady Knights and we need to stick together! She smiled encouragingly.  
  
Kel eased up a bit. Well, King Jonathan had the law changed so now Captains and Sergeants of the King's Own have the option of getting married and -  
  
-And Dom told you and you raced off with the excuse that you had to relieve yourself. Right? Kel nodded, shocked. Kel, did he actually propose?  
  
Well no...  
  
Alanna touched Kel's arm in an almost motherly manner. And that's because he knows you're not really ready to get married yet. And even if he is, if he loves you, he'll wait. Alanna smiled, reminiscing.  
  
Kel smiled, although slightly shocked. How do you know all this?  
  
Alanna laughed. Almost the same thing happened to me. Kel smiled, trying to picture a younger Alanna and George talking about marriage. Now, go back in their, and either talk to him, or pretend it never happened. She laughed. He'll propose when he feels the time is right.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Were you going to propose?  
  
Dom's smile faded. I want to, but I now she's not ready yet.  
  
George laughed heartily, his hazel eyes twinkling. She might not be now, but she will be.  
  
Dom looked skeptical. How do you....  
  
George smiled. Alanna was just like that. Although I never got to properly court her...And she had two men - actually three at one time, apparently - who loved her. He sighed dramatically like one of The Players. You kids these days have it so much easier...  
  
Dom rolled his eyes and laughed. Neal sauntered over (while Yuki talked with her new mother-in-law about the flowers in the hall), and exclaimed, I always knew you two were a lot alike. No wonder Dom's perfect for the second Lady Knight. But before they could say anything, Neal had already strode off.  
  
The two men looked at each other and laughed. George grinned, You do remind me of myself when I was younger; except you have a respectable job.  
  
Dom looked puzzled but the grinned. Ah, yes, King of the Rogue, I always loved your and The Lioness' tales the best.  
  
George's eyes danced. And I'm sure one day you and your Lady Knight Kel will have minstrels and drunks singing about yas.  
  
Dom stopped short when he saw Kel and Alanna approach their table.  
  
Laddy, my love, are you filling this boy's head with lies? She laughed and sat down next to her husband who lightly kissed her.  
  
Dom replied, it was simply two men talking. He grinned. I'm sure I'll talk to you in the near future, George. He got up and winked at George who nodded back. Dom and Kel walked away as Alanna gave her husband a questioning look.  
  
He's just like I was when I was younger. Alanna laughed. Well, minus the Rogue and all, but he and I are on the same boat - we both got stuck loving the only two lady knights in the Realm...  
  
She playfully punched his arm. Stop it, you thief!  
  
He lowered his voice and said in mock anger, Who are you calling a thief? He started being more dramatic, I'm respectable now-. She silenced him with a deep kiss.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Care to dance? Dom asked skeptically.  
  
Of course, she tried to smile. She felt so bad...  
  
he said once they had started to dance, I didn't mean to scare you. I know you're not ready to get married yet. I just wanted you to hear this news from me and not from Raoul or Meathead or something. He sighed, obviously relieved.  
  
I know, she breathed. I don't know why I got so scared. I knew you weren't asking me to get married... she stopped. A sudden feeling of courage awakened in her and she asked, Are you getting tired of dancing?  
  
A little, why? He lied, he could of danced with her forever, but he knew how much she hated balls and parties...  
  
Come with me. She started to pull him towards the door.  
  
Shouldn't we congratulate Neal and Yuki?  
  
She smiled mischievously. They won't notice we're gone, and anyway, we'll see them tomorrow at the feast. She pulled him outside into the courtyard.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
she placed her finger on his lips. She pointed to the sky. Look how clear it is, she whispered.  
  
It's beautiful.  
  
Yes, it is.  
  
He looked at her face. Just like you are.  
  
She stared into his eyes and she could feel the love pouring out from them. When he kissed her, her knees wobbled. He pulled back, caught her, and laughed. Been standing long?  
  
She kissed him again. Come on, she whispered and pulled him back inside. She quickly kissed him again as they turned a corner.  
  
Kel, why are we-  
  
She silenced him with a longer kiss. She opened his door, lit a candle and quickly went to her room.  
  
Dom was completely puzzled.  
  
She came back into this room with another necklace on her neck. Is that a-  
  
she whispered. She kissed him again while her one hand grabbed onto the back of his shirt, and the other toyed with the back of his head. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
He reluctantly pulled away. Are you sure?  
  
She nodded and started to unbutton his tunic-tux. Dom, I love you, and I do want to be with you forever...  
  
That was all the answer he needed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dom looked out the window. It was still dark out. He smiled and continued to stroke her hair. He readjusted himself, and pulled her closer yet to him when she sleepily opened one eye.  
  
she whispered. He lightly kissed her lips and she smiled.  
  
he paused and propped his head up on his hand.   
  
  
  
Were you serious about wanting to be with me forever?  
  
She smiled. Of course, she opened both of her eyes. You do too, right? She looked worried and he couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Of course, Kel. I love you.  
  
She smiled. I love you too.  
  
When would you be ready to, well, marry?  
  
She thought. At least not until after the war with Scanra was officially over.  
  
He grinned. Good enough for me. She yawned. Alright, my lady knight, it's still dark out, so go back to sleep.  
  
She smiled and then kissed him. She cuddled up to his chest, and he readjusted their blankets. Good night, my Sergeant.  
  
Good night, my Lady. My lady,' he thought, a Lady first, then a Knight.' He smiled to himself and quickly fell back to sleep, the love of his life snug in his arms.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Awww! I seriously love Dom!! I was almost crying at the end when I wrote that because I want a man like Dom! Yes, also, I'm not going to go into great detail with the whole sharing of the bedroll' thing, so sorry to dissapoint any of you... (well, Dom himself _would_ be best..hint hint for my birthday...) Um, that was rather mushy and cliché, I know, and I apologize. But it had to be done. I don't think next chapter will be as bad...I have a couple of ideas, nothing horrible of course! But I do kind of want everyone to hate Cleon...hm...maybe...  
anyways,  
REVIEW!!! ( I hope you liked it! )  
  
-Atlanta!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the lack of updates. I got the internet taken away two weeks ago, and I had to sneak on the last two updates (or maybe one, I don't remember...), and school has been, well school. Not much to say about that. And I kinda have writer's block, but just a little, so bear with me people! And no, unfortunately I have **not** read _Trickster's Queen_ yet. I can't buy it until it comes out in paperback since my entire Tortall collection is paperback...so I must borrow it from Azeemah or Aditi (nudge, nudge, wink wink). hehe. So, um, yeah. That's all I think. I haven't really gotten any reviews that have pleaded me to update...so, I'm assuming you're all not in suspense. And with the whole bedroll thing, I used that as an inside joke. They clearly did it on Dom's bed....but ahh, yeah. So, anyway.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Dom slowly opened his eyes to the noise of water splashing. He turned on to his side, and saw that Kel was gone; she was bathing - in his tub! He rubbed his temples and laughed. He sat up and put on a loincloth and slowly walked over to the door where he could hear faint singing. He leaned against the door so he could hear what the Lady Knight was humming about.  
  
_Be still my heart, lately its mind is on its own, It would go far, and wide, just to be near you. Even the stars, shine a bit bright I've noticed, when you're close to me. Anyone who sees us, knows what's going on between us, it doesn't take a genius, to read between the line, and it's not just wishful thinking, or only me who's dreaming, I know what these are symptoms of, We could be in love._  
  
Dom smiled and slowly opened the door. Good morning, Lady Knight. He couldn't help but notice how she blushed and sunk deeper into the basin so the soap hide her body.  
  
she whispered fiercely. He smiled, knowing how embarrassed she was, although he wasn't sure why. he laughed, just hurry up. I need to bathe too, and we need to go to that luncheon feast sooner or later...  
  
Kel tried to swat at him, but he was too far from the basin. Yes, Sergeant, of course.  
  
He walked back to the door. Where did you hear that song?  
  
She looked bewildered. You heard me? He grinned. Well, I dunno, I think I've heard the court ladies sing it... He nodded and went back to his room. ...When they've finally found someone they spend their entire life with...'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kel and Dom made their way down to a smaller banquet hall where most of their friends were already chatting away merrily. Kel sat down next to Neal, and Dom next to her. She looked around the large table, and saw Owen and Mel quietly flirting.  
  
I see everything worked alright with your sister and Owen then, hm?  
  
Neal huffed. Yeah, I guess so. But I deserve it, I _did_ set them up... Kel looked confused.  
  
Yuki leaned over and said, We heard from an anonymous source that Owen was seen leaving her rooms early this morning...  
  
Kel laughed and lightly punched Neal's arm. Serves you right, Mr. Matchmaker!  
  
The two couples chatted with Neal and Yuki for a while before the new couple had to converse with their other friends. Kel started talking to Roald and Shinko when Merric and Lady Cessa walked over.  
  
Did you hear?  
  
Hear what?  
  
About Cleon? At the sound of Cleon's name, Dom's head turned towards Merric.  
  
What about Cleon? he asked dryly.  
  
Neal had to have him kicked out last night?  
  
Why? What happened?  
  
He drank too much wine and was hitting on married women.  
  
Kel covered her mouth in shock. Oh Gods...  
  
It gets worse. Merric leaned in, his voice lower. He was hitting on both the Princess _and_ The Lioness herself.  
  
Kel winced. Oh Gods - what did she do?  
  
She punched him in the nose, and Neal sent two Royal Guards over to escort him out. He tried to come back in though, and Their Majesties had him sent back to Kennan in a carriage.  
  
Dom sat back in his chair. Serves him right. Trying to hit on all these women who clearly do not want him near them... Kel reached out and touched his arm.  
  
He shook his head, and continued his conversation with Raoul. Merric gave Kel a confused look, but she shook her head and he made no other mention of it.  
  
When Kel noticed that Owen was sitting by himself, she found her chance to go over and talk to him. Well, hello.  
  
Hi Kel! He was beaming.  
  
Aren't you a bit more cheery this morning than normal?  
  
Well, in case you didn't know, I found someone new!  
  
Oh, really? She asked in mock surprise that Owen obviously didn't notice.  
  
Yeah, Lady Melanie, Neal's younger sister.  
  
Kel smiled. I've heard. And I also heard that you were leaving her rooms early this morning... She laughed as his face turned red.  
  
he struggled to find the right words. Well I saw you and Dom leave the ball pretty early... It was his turn to laugh at her expression.  
  
If you make no mention of it to anyone, I won't tease you or tell anyone else.  
  
  
  
Kel made her way back to her seat in time for the main course to be served. The table toasted the newlyweds, and they began their feasts, everyone feeling merry and happy. (Especially Dom, since he knew Cleon would leave Kel alone forever...)  
  
----------------------------  
  
This was uber short, I know, and I apologize, but better short than none!! The song is called We Could Be In Love by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga. It's supposed to be a duet, but I changed it for obvious reasons. (They are the original singing voices of Aladdin and Jasmine and sing the BEST version of A Whole New World - which can be seen on the NEW ALADDIN PLATINUM DVD!! BUY IT NOW, I say!! NOW!!  
  
anyway, until next chappie!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello friends! I'm not dead! (I knew you were worried...) Sorry that I haven't updated in like _forever_. Or two weeks. Whatever. Same thing. This chapter might seem completely random, and that's because it kinda is...just like all the other ones. Darn. D hehe!! I think I'm gonna end this soon, but I'm not sure how or when...so um, yeah. Bear with me people!!  
  
ENJOY the randomness of Chapter 17!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kel sighed. She was walking back to her room from Shinko's chambers when she noticed three young servants whisper, point and giggle. Usually, rumors didn't bother her, but why would young servant girls listen to what the old conservatives said?  
  
That's when it hit her. They probably couldn't believe she was being courted by one of the best-looking men in the palace, let alone a charming, sweet and loving...so then what did he see in her? She wasn't particularly beautiful like court-ladies. She wasn't graceful. She wasn't very femine...her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't realize she was now currently in her room. She stood for a minute when Dom walked in and pulled her into a hug. When she didn't return it, he leaned in and stared into her eyes.  
  
Kel...Earth to Kel...  
  
She shook her head, finally realizing where she was. Oh, sorry, my mind was elsewhere.  
  
When she didn't mock-scowl or slap him, he got worried. Kel, what's wrong?  
  
Dom, why _do_ you love me?  
  
He chuckled nervously. Kel, quit joking. When her face revealed no humor, he sank into the bed. Well, I thought you'd be able to figure it out...  
  
I can't - I'm not like the other court-ladies...  
  
Exactly Kel. You don't sit in the corner and whimper. You're not petty. You're determined, honest, strong, intelligent. You're not boring - you _know_ things. You can hold a conversation. You're beautiful, Kel. That's why I love you. You're different. You're better than those court-laides.  
  
Her face brightened up and she kissed him feverishly.  
  
Kel and Dom were kissing on his bed when someone knocked on the door. Dom groaned, aggravated at being interrupted. Who is it?  
  
Stefan. I've come to talk to Kel.  
  
Kel's brows furrowed. Stefan barely left the stables. Why would he walk all the way to the palace just to talk? She opened the door to find an anxious older man fidgeting with his hands.  
  
  
  
Kel, I think you should come down to the stables. Daine is already there but, well, Peachblossom isn't doing very well...  
  
Unknowingly, her Yamani mask slipped on. Dom gripped her shoulder after Stefan left and she hadn't moved.  
  
Come on.  
  
The walk to the stables was quiet and somber. Kel couldn't even think. If anything should happen to Peachblossom....  
  
Kel finally took in her surroundings. Stable. Daine. Stefan. Peachblossom on the ground. Kel, I'm sorry. There's not much I can do. She's very old, and well, she knows she doesn't have much time left. She wanted to see you. Tobe and Neal, too. She wants to bite him one more time...  
  
Kel tried to smile. She blinked back tears and allowed the newly arrived Tobe to say his final goodbye. Then Neal came, and upon hearing the circumstance, reluctantly allowed Peachblossom to chomp on his hand one more time. He squeaked. Daine couldn't help but laugh at Peachblossom's reaction to the squeak. Finally, Kel walked in. She kneeled down and slowly stroked her gelding's neck. Peachblossom, you've been my friend for the last 10 years. You were my first horse at the palace. I'd never forget our times together. She chuckled through tears. And I'll never spur a horse now. You were the best war horse a knight could ask for, and on horse will ever be as good as you, or keep Neal in line. No one can ever take your place. I'll miss you so much. She nuzzled her head and walked out of the stall silently crying. Is there any way you can make it quicker and painless? I don't want her to suffer. Daine nodded and went in.  
  
More tears slid down her face as Dom protectively and affectionately wrapped his arms around her and Neal brotherly patted her arm. He's going to a better place, Kel. None of us will ever forget him.  
  
Daine walked out of the stall, breathing heavily. He wanted me to thank you, Kel. Without you, he would have died long ago. You saved him.  
  
Kel feebly smiled through her tears and gave the Wildmage a hug. I know it's hard, Kel. When Cloud passed on, I thought I'd never get over it. But we have to move on. Remember the good times and never forget him, but you'll have to move on. Daine left the stables, her eyes tearing, barn cats and dogs at her feet.  
  
Dom put his arm around Kel's shoulders as he helped her out of the stables and back to her rooms. Neal walked a few feet behind them while Tobe stayed behind with Stefan.  
  
We'll have to get her a new horse...  
  
Tobe snapped his fingers. _We_ not be able to buy her a new one, but I know people who can! He bid Stefan goodbye and ran off to the palace.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Dom left Kel alone in her rooms so she could mourn by herself. He knew she'd seek him out if she needed him. He softly closed her door and stood face to face with his cousin. We should do something...  
  
Yeah. But I dunno about you, but after the wedding, I'm a little bit drained on extra spending money. Even if it is for my best friend.  
  
Dom nodded. The two were deep in thought when Tobe almost knocked into Dom.  
  
Sorry, Sir Dom.  
  
  
  
Sorry, Dom. He took a deep breath. Stefan and I think we should all buy Lady a new war-horse.  
  
Neal nodded and sighed. We thought so too, but we can't afford to buy her one.  
  
Well, Master Neal, we're not Lady's only friends...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kel emerged from her room in time for dinner. She felt a little better about Peachblossom; she knew she was with other loyal, famous, wonderful horses. Drum, Happy, Cloud, Moonlight and Darkness would now all be with Peachblossom. She smiled slightly at that comforting thought and continued to make her way to the mess hall.  
  
She sat down next to Dom and across from Owen and Lady Mel. Dom put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, Feeling better?  
  
She smiled and lightly kissed his lips before returning to her food. She listened in on the trio's conversation and slugged Neal's arm when he was about to comment about Owen and Mel.  
  
Yuki laughed. You got him before I got a chance! She sat down next to Owen, so as Neal couldn't choke him, and Neal sat down next to Kel.  
  
Mel, I must say, your choice in men-  
  
Is all your fault since you're my brother. And besides, _Meathead_, you introduced us! Mel smiled smugly as Neal cursed under his breath. And besides, she grabbed Owen's hand, we plan on marrying this summer.  
  
Neal spat out his cider. Wh-wh-WHAT? But, but, Owen just got his shield! (A/N: If I said earlier in this story that he was a squire still....my bad! He's had his shield for a year let's say. Makes for a better story...)  
  
Mel gave her brother a death glare before he could continue. And you got yours 2 years ago. Owen's had his for a year, and besides, Father's already agreed.  
  
Neal failed to utter another word. Yuki kicked his shin under the table while Kel and Mel shot deadly glares at him, Dom smirked and Owen smiled . He gave up,   
  
However, Yuki did put in her two cents. But you guys just met not even 4 days ago...  
  
Owen said, but it feels like we've known each other forever. He looked lovingly into Mel's eyes, and she kissed him.  
  
Neal scoffed at such a foolish idea, and Dom coughed in order to end the embarrassing kiss. They reluctantly broke apart, apparently unembarrassed. Yuki smiled and again kicked Neal's shin. Shut up, Neal. You know it can be true.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes, but gave up. His sister and Owen would marry whether he liked it or not, and besides, he didn't need his wife to be angry with him before they went to sleep that night.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, that was totally scrappy and cliche-esque. I apologize immensely!! If you must flame, then flame!! It was horrific I know, but Peachblossom needed to die. She was soo old...as was Cloud and all the others, except maybe Drum. And Happy died in LK, so yeah. Please, don't hurt me!! And sorry I didn't update for like ever....  
At least this chapter was longer....right??? RIGHT??  
  
Atlanta Enchanted


	18. Chapter 18 The End

A/N: OK, I'M SORRY, PEACHBLOSSOM WAS A BLOODY MALE HORSE!! I'M SORRY!! I'M NOT A BLOODY HORSE EXPERT!

Ok, now that that's out of my system.....I apologize....I forget Peachblossom was a 'he', and I was way too lazy to go back and look, and I'm way to lazy to go back and change the entire chapter, so you'll just have to deal. So yeah. Sorry. And yes, Cloud has to die sometime. He's an old horse, in case you were unaware. Daine had known him forever, which is like 5-6 years, her books took place over what, 3-4, and then Kel started a year later, and then Kel's books were 8 years plus the extra two before my story started. So, he's realllllly old. So good job to whom ever was mad that he died. He had to die sometime.

Sorry if I seem really angry during this author's note....I am a little bit because EVERYONE told me that Peachblossom was a boy....ok, if one person tells me, I GET IT!!! But I feel loads better now. This is waaaay behind me now. So enjoy this chapter!

ENJOY!!

--------------------------------------------

Kel was sitting at her desk writing final reports to Wyldon and Raoul about New Hope. She leaned back in her chair and smiled; she'd gotten the news today that she was no longer needed in New Hope. It was going to become a formal village, run by the people (mostly Fanche and the other older refugees). She might visit there though again when and if Third Company was going to ride near it...

Riding. Her face fell at the thought of going to battle without Peachblossom. She held up her head with her hand and continued to slowly and somberly finish the reports before starting on a letter to Fanche.

She didn't hear Dom walk in a few minutes later. He coughed and tapped her shoulder before she noticed he was there. She jumped out of her chair and would have kneed him in the groin if he hadn't first grabbed her fists. "Easy, there...." He smiled and helped her out of the chair. "Come on, let's go down to the stables. Neal's been begging me to go riding with him, and I don't think I can handle him by himself."

Kel looked skeptically. "Well..." she nodded towards her letters, "I guess they don't need to be finished today anyway." She grinned. Dom grabbed her hand, and the two walked down to the Own's stables.

Dom opened the door slowly and dramatically. "What are you-"

She stopped mid-sentence at the sight before her. Alanna and Baron George were holding a new leather saddle, one very similar to Peachblossom's. Neal and Merric were holding the reins to a young, dark brown gelding. Owen, Yuki, Shinko, Prince Roald, Raoul, Buri, Daine, and Numair were all standing around the young horse. Tobe ran up to her.

"Kel, meet yer new gelding." He smiled, and Stefan came forward presenting her with the horse's papers.

"Yer the proud new owner of yer very own gelding. Should be one o' the finest warhorses in all of Tortall."

Kel's eyes watered. "You guys didn't have to do this...."

Alanna waved her hand. "No, Lady Knight, we didn't _have_ to, we _wanted_ to." Alanna hugged her friend, and took the reins from Neal and Merric. She blew in the horse's nostrils, and stroked his mane.

Kel looked at Daine. "Would you mind teaching him the words that you taught to Peachblossom and Hoshi? I don't think I could ever spur another horse..."

Daine smiled warmly. "Surely. But you get to name him, he doesn't have a name."

Kel looked around at her friends. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

Buri laughed. "He's your horse, Kel."

Neal chuckled and drawled, "I personally think you should name him after your best friend, which – OW!" Neal's hand started to bleed and he whimpered over to his wife. "Why must ever warhorse of yours feel the need to bite on me?"

"I already told you, Master Neal. They like they way ye squeal."

----------------------

Kel knocked on Raoul's door the next evening. "Come in." Raoul was reading her reports when he asked her to sit down.

"You wanted to see me, Raoul?"

"Yes." He folded his hands in front of him. "You already are aware that you're going to be riding with Third Company for at least this spring." She nodded. "And I know that you and Dom, are well, semi-engaged."

She blushed. "You could call it that, sure."

He chuckled and poured her a glass of cider. "Well, I was hoping that you would want to ride with us for longer than this spring, Gods permitting, as long as there aren't any major conflicts with any other countries."

Kel smiled. "Is the King alright with this?"

"Yes, he and Wyldon both feel bad that you had to spend almost the entire war babysitting refugees, no matter how well a job you did. And they wanted to reward you, besides that hefty purse, for defeating Blayce and his dog."

Kel blushed. She didn't bother putting on her Yamani mask, Raoul would be able to see right through it.

"But I also know how well you, Merric, and Neal work together. So, we've decided to change the Own around. You, Neal and Merric will all be riding with Third Company, for now until the King needs them with the other companies, and will Flynn and I since he is going to be retiring soon."

Kel beamed. "That sounds wonderful!" Her smile faltered. "But what about Buri and Yuki?"

Raoul smiled. "Well, since the sergeants and all are allowed to marry now, they all might have wives. So, the King said, that as long as the wives want to, and they have no children, and they knew how to bear arms, then they can ride with us."

Kel and Raoul continued to talk throughout the night, until upon realizing it was midnight (thanks to Buri calling Raoul to bed), Kel walked back to her and Dom's rooms.

She took off her boats and cloak and curled up next to Dom. He mumbled sleepily, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Raoul and I were talking."

"Hm?" He kissed her pleasantly on the lips.

"I'm going to be riding with you and Third Company for a long time...or at least until there's another conflict with another country."

Dom's eyes opened suddenly. "Then let's get married next Midwinter."

"What?"

"Well, we'll be riding together for a while like you said, so why don't we get married? We don't need to settle down yet or have kids, but we can at least be married..."

He kissed her again, this time more passionately and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"You know? You're right. Next Midwinter we'll get married...."

Dom's grin grew wider and wider as he took in her words. She kissed him, and he kissed her again, taking her in his arms again as they laid back on the bed.

It was going to be a fun year until next Midwinter when she was going to be Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle.

----------------------------------

A/N: YAY FOR THE ENDING!!! I hope you all liked it. I sure did enjoy writing it. REVIEW!! Hopefully I'll be writing a new one, but I have no idea when....so pleas review, I hope everyone enjoyed this story!!

-ATLANTA ENCHANTED


End file.
